Le Pirate détective
by Donoka06
Summary: Enfant Sherlock voulait devenir pirate. Mais d'étranges meurtres dans son quartier vont l'amener à résoudre sa première enquête. Il peut compter sur l'aide fraternelle de Mycroft et Sherrinford, mais surtout sur son plus fidèle ami, Barberousse. Mais sans le savoir, il va contribuer à la naissance de son plus grand ennemi.
1. Prologue : Les Trois Holmes

Prologue : Les Trois Holmes

Mr Holmes regardait perplexe la recette de cuisine de sa femme. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à une recette classique, c'était une suite de calcules et d'équations alignées devant des mots tel que farine ou sucre.

Il soupira. Sa femme était un véritable génie des mathématiques, ces chiffres pouvaient aussi bien mener à un gâteau au chocolat qu'à du poulet rôti. Mr Holmes se demandaient souvent comment une femme aussi merveilleuse avait bien pu l'épouser, lui un simple fonctionnaire de bureau.

Quand il avait rencontré Violet, il était tombé immédiatement sous le charme. Celle-ci était venue régler un problème d'administration, elle l'avait regardé de haut en bas et à partir d'une tâche de café, elle en avait déduit toute la vie de ce pauvre William Holmes. Ce dernier sous le choc n'avait pu lâcher qu'un « Incroyable ! ». Un simple mot qui lui avait fait gagner la reconnaissance éternelle de la mathématicienne. Toute sa vie on l'avait méprisée et traitée de monstre, et là ce petit homme l'a trouvée incroyable. Trois ans plus tard ils étaient mariés.

Un cocker roux passa entre les jambes de Holmes le tirant de ses pensées. C'était Barberousse le chien de son cadet Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce que cette bête répugnante fait dans la cuisine ? Demanda une voix hautaine.

Mycroft le second de la famille, pointilleux sur l'hygiène, était traumatisé depuis qu'il avait trouvé des poils roux dans son diner.

-Barberousse n'est pas une bête répugnante ! S'écria Sherlock le benjamin surgissant de sous la table de la cuisine. C'est toi qui est répugnant !

-Moi je ne me lèche pas le corps pour me laver, répliqua Mycroft, comme cette immonde créature.

-Tu es pire, riposta Sherlock, tu te mets une substance gluante sur la tête pour que tes cheveux tiennent en arrière !

-C'est du gel, sombre idiot !

-Mike je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas traiter ton frère d'idiot, intervint Violet Holmes.

Celle-ci venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, un potiron géant dans les mains. William Holmes fronça les sourcil perplexes. Pourquoi un potiron ? Ce n'était pas Halloween...au contraire c'était bientôt Noël. Quelque chose lui échappait toujours dans les faits et gestes de sa femme.

-Ne m'appelle pas Mike ! Je m'appelle Mycroft, c'est toi qui m'a donné un prénom bizarre, alors assume.

-Mais c'est Sherrin qui t'a trouvé ce surnom, répondit sa mère tentant de faire rentrer le potiron dans le congélateur, moi je le trouve adorable.

-Tu parles bien de la personne qui préfère qu'on l'appelle par son deuxième prénom qui ne correspond pas à son sexe ? Répliqua Mycroft levant les yeux au ciel.

William troublé tentait de comprendre pourquoi sa femme adorée voulait mettre un potiron au congélateur alors que celui-ci était bien trop gros pour rentrer dedans. Renonçant à comprendre, il s'assit sur une chaise. Sherlock un chapeau de pirate dans les mains s'approcha de lui, d'un air timide.

Attendez...Sherlock avec un air timide ? Son benjamin avait beau avoir seulement huit ans, il avait hérité de l'intelligence et de l'arrogance de sa mère. A vrai dire, ses trois enfants avaient hérité de ces traits de caractère.

-Papa quand je serais grand, je serais un pirate, déclara Sherlock fièrement.

N'importe quel parent aurait sourit d'un air attendri à cette déclaration, mais pas dans la famille Holmes. En réalité, William Holmes était le plus heureux des pères. Son dernier fils avaient enfin un comportement d'enfant normal ! Il voulait devenir pirate comme tous les autres petits garçons de son âge ! Depuis que Sherlock avait eu ce chien pour son anniversaire, son fils s'était de plus en plus humanisé. William espérait que ce chien demeurerait longtemps auprès de son fils. Avant Barberousse, Sherlock n'avait que deux amis dont l'un était un crâne humain.

-J'abandonne, soupira Violet, ce potiron ne veut pas rentrer dans le congélateur.

-Coupe-le alors, proposa William.

-Non il doit être entier, répondit sa femme, c'est pour Halloween.

-Mais Halloween est déjà passée ma chérie.

-C'est pour Halloween de l'année prochaine, dit-elle, le potiron était en solde, je l'ai donc acheté. D'ailleurs Sherrinford n'est toujours pas là ? Je l'ai envoyé acheter du sucre, il était en promotion. Mike peux-tu sortir voir si Sherrin...

-Non je refuse, l'interrompit Mycroft, de un parce que ce surnom est débile et que c'est la faute de Sherrinford si tu m'appelles comme ça. Et de deux, il neige dehors, je refuse donc de sortir.

-Bien, bien comme tu veux, répondit Violet, je ne t'appellerai plus Mike, je me contenterais de Mimi comme surnom.

-C'est bon j'y vais, grogna Mycroft quittant la pièce.

Violet afficha un sourire triomphant. William Holmes jeta un regard amusé à sa femme puis se concentra sur son fils. Tiens Sherlock et Barberousse avait disparu, probablement partis faire une chasse au trésor.

-Sherlock semble enfin jouer à des jeux de son âge, dit William heureux, j'aimerai que Mycroft fasse de même.

-C'est vrai que depuis que Barberousse fait parti de la famille, Sherlock se comporte comme un enfant de base.

Un enfant de base ? Ça c'était bien une réflexion digne de sa femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mike il n'a que quinze ans, continua-t-elle, je pense que de nos trois enfants c'est celui qui s'intégrera le mieux dans la société. C'est plutôt pour Sherrin que tu devrais t'inquiéter.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda William.

Sa femme ne répondit pas, elle était en train d'écrire une équation compliquée devant le mot congélateur.

La porte d'entrée claqua, Mycroft venait de sortir.

* * *

Ce n'était ni de la pluie, ni de la neige qui tombait. C'était une sorte de mélange infâme qui avait transformé la route en une véritable gadoue dégoutante. Une jeune fille brune remontait la rue principale armée d'un parapluie rouge pour affronter ce temps de chien.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'épicerie la jeune fille se sentait suivi. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut une silhouette se dissimuler derrière les poubelles. Elle savait pertinemment qui l'avait pris en filature et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser surprendre.

Elle tourna dans la rue suivante et s'arrêta. L'adolescente remit correctement son écharpe bleue. Au moment où elle allait se retourner pour faire face à son poursuivant, une boule de poils rousse lui sauta dessus. Elle trébucha en arrière, son pied glissa et elle s'écrasa sur les fesses par terre.

-Je crois que mon coccyx est...commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompit par la boule de poils rousse qui se mit à lui lécher consciencieusement le visage.

-Je t'ai eu ! déclara un gamin surgissant de derrière un arbre.

-Je savais très bien que tu me suivais Sherlock, répondit la jeune fille en se relevant, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à l'attaque perfide de Barberousse.

-C'est parce que je suis un pirate ! Répliqua Sherlock triomphant.

-Certes. Tu es aussi fourbe qu'un pirate.

-Alors j'ai gagné ? Demanda Sherlock.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre mais Mycroft arriva à cet instant.

-Tiens Sherrinford, tu es couverte de boue, dit-il d'un air dégouté, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi

-Tes cheveux commencent à boucler avec l'humidité Mike, riposta Sherrinford, on dirait un mouton.

Mycroft se passa la main dans les cheveux l'air paniqué. Sherrin émit un ricanement fort peu gracieux pour une demoiselle. Son frère la foudroya du regard. Mycroft détourna son attention Sherlock qui ne portait ni manteau, ni écharpe.

-Sherlock tu vas attraper froid ! S'écria Mycroft alarmé.

-On se calme papa poule, fit Sherrin, tiens Sherl prend mon écharpe. Tu peux la garder, je n'aime pas le bleu et papa va m'en offrir une autre à Noël.

Mycroft prit l'écharpe bleue et l'enroula avec délicatesse autour du cou de son petit frère.

-Je vois que tu as deviné ton cadeau de Noël, dit Mycroft, père essaye désespérément chaque année de nous faire la surprise.

-Moi aussi j'ai deviné mon cadeau, intervint Sherlock.

L'un des malheur de monsieur Holmes était d'avoir des enfants trop intelligents. Voilà dix-sept ans qu'il s'acharnait à vouloir surprendre ses enfants, sans succès.

-Non mais ça va bien Mike ? Pourquoi tu appelles papa, père ? Soupira Sherrinford.

-Ça fait plus distingué, répondit-il.

-Tu sais que tu as un grave problème Mike.

-Pas autant que toi mademoiselle qui veut porter un prénom de garçon.

A cet instant Barberousse se jeta sur une poubelle et la renversa.

-Cette bête est vraiment dégoutante, fit Mycroft grimaçant.

-Ce n'est pas une bête, protesta Sherlock, c'est le chien d'un futur pirate.

-Tu veux devenir un pirate Sherl ? Demanda Sherrinford amusée. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce métier soit fait pour toi. Tu vois, il faut voler, piller et violer. Et comme tu as tout du futur prototype de l'asexuel, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses remplir la troisième condition.

-C'est quoi violer ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Je t'interdis de lui répondre ! Rugit Mycroft. Je t'interdis de pervertir notre innocent petit frère !

-C'est quoi asexuel ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Toute façon une fois à la maison il cherchera dans un dictionnaire ce que ça veut dire, rétorqua Sherrin, et je suis sûre que notre petit frère n'est plus aussi innocent qu'on le croit. Tu sais quoi Sherlock, si tu veux en apprendre plus sur les tendances de Mike, tu devrais chercher la signification de métrosexuel.

-Sherrinford ! Rugit Mycroft. Je vais te tuer !

Barberousse de son côté continuait à fouiller frénétiquement la poubelle renversée quand il leva soudain son museau. Il démarra en trombe et disparut dans une ruelle, suivit de Sherlock.

-La maison n'est pas par là, siffla rageusement Mycroft, on est suffisamment trempé comme ça. Sherlock reviens ici tout de suite avec ta créature !

-Il y a un monsieur qui est mort, répondit la voix de Sherlock.

Les deux ainés Holmes se jetèrent un regard ahuris avant de rejoindre leur frère. Ce dernier se tenait en effet devant le cadavre d'un homme. Le corps était attaché à un lampadaire, sur la poitrine quelqu'un avait gravé « Monstre ».

-Vu l'état du corps il est mort au moins depuis vingt-quatre heure, déclara Sherrin, les marques sur son coup semblent indiquer une strangulation.

-Il n'a pas été tuer dans cette rue, fit remarquer Mycroft, son corps a été trainé jusqu'ici. Puis on voit que les marques faites par les liens sont post-mortem.

-C'est monsieur Bismuth ! intervint Sherlock. C'est un professeur dans mon école et c'est le père de Judith. On l'a peut-être tué parce que c'est un voleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sherlock ? Demanda Mycroft.

-La semaine derrière j'ai résolu une enquête...

Un hurlement strident l'interrompit. Une femme venait d'hurler en voyant le cadavre.

-Mon Dieu, mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle. Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ?! Que le Seigneur ait pitié de nous !

-Il est mort, un psychopathe a dû le tuer et l'attacher devant chez vous, répondit Sherrin calmement.

-Comment savez-vous que je vis ici ?! Demanda la femme d'une voix stridente.

-Parce que vos bottes de pluie sont assorties à votre paillasson et vos rideaux, répondit la jeune fille.

Nouvel hurlement strident de l'inconnue.

-Pourquoi elle hurle comme ça cette vieille chouette ?! fit Mycroft agacé. C'est bon, c'est juste un cadavre.

-J'appelle la police ! s'écria la femme hystérique.

-Enfin une lueur d'intelligence, soupira Mycroft.

* * *

_Nouvelle fic, cette fois sur l'enfance de Sherlock. _

_Il n'y aura pas de véritables spoilers sur la saison 3, Sherrinford a été créée à partir d'une allusion dE Mycroft dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3._

_A noter que Sir Conan Doyle comptait appeler au tout début Sherlock, Sherrinford. Par la suite dans ses notes, il y avait mention d'un 2eme frère du nom de Sherrinford plus âgés que Mycroft. J'ai opté pour une sœur, pour apporter un peu de féminité dans l'histoire. Puis je trouvais intéressant de confronter Sherlock et Mycroft à leur égal version féminine._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le détective pirate

Chapitre 1 : Le détective pirate

_Une semaine avant la découverte du corps de Mr Bismuth._

C'était l'heure de la récréation. Comme souvent il pleuvait sur la charmante Angleterre et les enfants jouaient sous le préau.

-J'ai décidé de devenir un pirate, déclara Sherlock.

-Trop cool, s'écria Victor Trevor, t'aura un bateau et un perroquet !

-Non pas de perroquet c'est trop bête, répondit Sherlock, ce sera Barberousse mon compagnon.

-Je pourrai être ton matelot ? Demanda Victor les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Une gamine rousse le visage couvert de tâche de rousseur s'approcha d'eux.

-Victor pourquoi tu continues à jouer avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle méprisante. Il est trop bizarre et méchant.

-Sherlock n'est pas bizarre ! Riposta Victor outré. Il est juste plus intelligent que toi, Judith !

La rouquine haussa les épaules et retourna jouer avec les autres enfants. Sherlock de son côté ne savait pas quoi dire. Il appréciait beaucoup ce que venait de dire Victor, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Sa sœur Sherrinford saurait comment réagir, elle dirait probablement merci.

-Merci Victor, murmura-t-il.

Le dénommé Victor Trevor écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes venait de lui dire merci ? Depuis qu'il avait ce chien, Sherlock semblait avoir vraiment changé.

La cloche sonna la fin de la récréation. Leur professeur, Mrs Smith les accueillit froidement en classe. Sherlock en déduit qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Il analysa du regard son professeur. Une fois les élèves installés à leur pupitre, Mrs Smith prit la parole :

-Je ne suis pas contente et surtout très déçue. Quelqu'un à voler les copies de vos expressions écrites. Que celui qui a fait ça se dénonce immédiatement et la punition sera minime.

Tous les enfants restèrent silencieux.

-Je sais que c'est l'un d'entre vous, dit-elle plissant les yeux de colère, la porte était fermée à clef mais pas la fenêtre qui donne sur le préau. Seul un enfant pouvait y entrer.

-Sherlock et Victor jouaient sous la fenêtre pendant la récréation, déclara la rouquine dénommée Judith.

-On a rien fait ! Protesta Victor.

D'autres enfants vinrent confirmer les allégations de la petite Judith.

-Nous sommes suspects car seul un enfant pouvait passer par la fenêtre, c'est cela ? Demanda Sherlock.

Mrs Smith lui jeta un regard désabusé. Qu'est-ce que ce phénomène de foire allait encore lui sortir ? Ce gamin l'exaspérait au plus haut point, toujours à la reprendre en cours et à la démolir avec des raisonnements d'une logique désarmante. Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

-Victor, Sherlock, suivez-moi tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur, déclara-t-elle autoritaire.

Une fois dans le bureau, Mrs Smith exposa les faits au directeur.

-Alors messieurs qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas nous ! S'exclama Victor les larmes aux yeux.

-Pfff, vous nous accusez simplement car nous pouvions entrer par la fenêtre, répondit Sherlock. Tout d'abord, pourquoi volerai-je ces expressions écrites, je sais très bien que j'ai une excellente note. Et connaissant le niveau plus qu'acceptable de Victor en anglais, il n'avait pas non plus d'intérêt à voler ces copies. De plus, n'importe qui, y compris un adulte pouvaient rentrer dans cette classe.

-La classe était fermée à clef, intervint Mrs Smith, et je la gardais dans...

-Vôtre poche de manteau, l'interrompit Sherlock, ce même manteau que vous avez accroché dans la salle des professeurs. Mais vous n'êtes pas restée dans cette salle, vous avez rejoint le directeur dans son bureau pour faire vos petites affaires, laissant votre manteau sans surveillance, n'importe qui aurait pu prendre la clef et la remettre ensuite à sa place.

-C'est quoi des petites affaires ? Demanda Victor largué.

-Ce que font tes parents dans leur chambre le samedi soir, répondit Sherlock imperturbable.

-Le visage de Mrs Smith avait viré au cramoisi, tandis que celui du directeur était devenu tout blanc.

-En sachant que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans la salle des professeurs, continua Sherlock, le coupable peut être un adulte. En plus, j'ai aperçu Mr Bismuth se diriger vers les poubelles derrière l'école. Il portait un sac en plastique remplit de lambeaux de papier.

-Mais pourquoi Mr Bismuth volerait-il les copies de mes élèves ? Demanda Mrs Smith larguée.

-Sa fille adoptive Judith est dans notre classe, fit remarquer Victor dans une lueur d'intelligence.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire vos expressions écrites sur vos vacances, fit Mrs Smith, mais Judith a toujours eut d'excellentes notes, je ne comprend pas.

Elle se tourna vers Sherlock, espérant un éclaircissement. Mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien.

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas accuser Mr Bismuth sans preuve, déclara le directeur, et seulement sur les allégations d'un enfant de huit ans. L'affaire est close pour le moment.

Mrs Smith et Victor Trevor affichait un air déçu de ne pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Sherlock l'air blasé s'était déjà désintéressé de l'affaire. Il savait que si Mr Bismuth avait détruit la copie de sa fille, c'était que celle-ci avait du dévoiler un secret de son père dans son expression écrite.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, chez les Holmes._

Les policiers quittèrent la maison. Ils avaient interrogé les trois enfants Holmes au sujet du corps de Mr Bismuth. Le petit dernier leur avait bien parler de cette histoire de copies volés, mais ce que les policiers avaient surtout retenus c'est que les enfants Holmes n'étaient vraiment pas normaux. Entre l'ainée, qui parlait du cadavre comme si elle parlait de vernis à ongle et le deuxième qui avait déjà déduit la cause de la mort, les policiers étaient bien content de quitter cette maison de fous.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien les enfants ?! Demanda William Holmes. Si vous avez besoin de parler de ce que vous avez vu, je suis là et vôtre mère aussi ! On peut même vous payer un psy s'il y a besoin.

-Mike aurait bien besoin d'un psy, déclara Sherrin, mais pas parce qu'il a vu un cadavre.

-Je suis contre la violence, mais je veux bien faire une exception pour toi Sherrin, répliqua Mycroft.

Sherlock costumé en pirate passa dans le salon un énorme sac poubelle dans les bras. Barberousse le suivait joyeusement, tout en remuant la queue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore Sherlock ? Demanda Mycroft.

Sherlock l'ignora et monta dans sa chambre.

-Tu t'es pris un vent magistral Mike, ricana Sherrin.

-QUI A MIS DE LA BOUE PARTOUT ?! Rugit leur mère furibonde.

-C'est Sherlock ! Dénoncèrent lâchement les ainés Holmes.

Sherlock dans sa chambre, ignorant encore la tempête maternelle qui allait s'abattre sur lui, réfléchissait. Après le vol des copies, il avait récupéré les poubelles de l'école. A l'intérieur de l'un des sacs, il avait bien trouvé les copies déchiquetées. Il avait caché tout ça dans la niche de Barberousse attendant la suite de l'affaire. Et il y avait bien eut une suite, Mr Bismuth était mort, ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Il aurait dû avoir peur, pourtant il se sentait excité.

Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à Sherrin et Mycroft... non c'était son enquête. S'il réussissait à la résoudre tout seul, Mycroft arrêterait de le traiter comme un enfant et reconnaitrait son intelligence. Mais surtout Sherrinford serait impressionnée, Sherlock admirait tellement sa sœur ainée. Elle avait beau être aussi intelligente qu'eux et posséder un palais mentale, elle avait pleins d'amis et les gens l'aimaient. Alors que lui, à part Victor, Barberousse et Mr Crâne, personne ne l'appréciait.

-SHERLOCK HOLMES ! Rugit sa mère surgissant dans sa chambre. C'est toi qui a sali le salon avec toute cette boue ?!

-Oui c'est moi, répondit-il imperturbable, mais là je suis occupé.

Mauvaise réponse. Sherrinford et Mycroft entendirent les hurlements du salon. Ils adressèrent une prière silencieuse pour leur petit frère.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mycroft et Sherrinford se rendaient ensemble au lycée. D'habitude, ils faisaient toujours en sorte de ne pas partir en même temps, ils avaient beau fréquenter le même établissement, ils étaient hors de question qu'ils se côtoient, vivre dans la même maison était déjà suffisant. Mais aujourd'hui, ils devaient parler de Sherlock.

Si Mycroft avait du mal avec Sherrin, c'était qu'il avait toujours l'impression que sa sœur jouait un rôle. Au moins, Sherlock était lui-même, un sale gamin certes, mais un gamin honnête. Quoi que depuis que ce clébard squattait chez eux, son petit frère ressemblait de plus en plus à un de ces gamins insignifiants.

-Je pense que tu as remarqué que Sherlock cache quelque chose, dit Sherrin, je crois qu'il enquête sur le meurtre de ce professeur.

-Crois-tu que sa pseudo enquête sur les copies d'anglais volées est un rapport avec le meurtre ? Demanda Mycroft.

-Sherl semble le croire, répondit-elle.

-Je refuse que Sherlock soit mêlés à des histoires sordides, grommela Mycroft, déjà qu'il veut devenir pirate, il manquerait plus qu'il deviennent détective.

-De toute façon j'ai bien l'intention de mettre mon nez dans cette affaire, déclara Sherrin, pas toi ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien entendu.

* * *

-Sherlock ! Sherlock ! S'écria Victor en se précipitant vers son ami. Il est arrivé un truc de fou dans mon quartier !

-Quelqu'un est mort, répondit Sherlock.

-Euh...oui...comment tu le sais ? Demanda Victor ébahi.

-Simple déduction logique.

-Ah...ben...tu devineras jamais comment le corps était !

-Accroché à un lampadaire avec écrit sur son torse « Monstre », répondit Sherlock.

-Mais comment tu sais ? Tu es voyant ou quoi ?

Sherlock soupira. Il avait beau apprécier Victor, celui-ci avait tout de même un esprit bien lent. Dire que pendant des années il pensait être bête par rapport à Mycroft et Sherrinford.

-J'ai vu le même genre de cadavre, déclara Sherlock, vu ton enthousiasme au sujet de la position du corps, j'en ai déduis qu'il n'était pas seulement couché sur le sol. J'ai tenté au hasard de suggérer la position du corps que j'ai vu il y a quelques jours. Cela signifie qu'un serial killer se promène dans le quartier.

-C'est flippant ce que tu racontes, commenta Victor, il paraît que le premier meurtre c'est le père de Judith.

Sherlock acquiesça.

-Maintenant il faut trouver le lien entre Mr Bismuth et la deuxième victime. Tu sais de qui il s'agit.

-Nan paraît qu'il est pas du quartier, c'est mon papa qui l'a dit.

-C'est vrai ton père est policier, commenta Sherlock, ça pourrait nous être utile.

-On joue au pirate ? Proposa Victor qui se désintéressait déjà de l'affaire.

-Oui mais je ne suis plus un simple pirate, maintenant je suis un pirate détective !

* * *

_Alors qui est Victor Trevor ? Un personnage du monde de Sherlock Holmes. C'est en quelque sorte le meilleur ami de Sherlock Holmes avant Watson. J'ai trouvé intéressant de le faire apparaître comme ami d'enfance. _


	3. chapitre 2 : Début d'enquête

Chapitre 2 : Début d'enquête

-Sherlock je ne crois pas que je peux le faire, gémit Victor tremblant.

-Si tu échoues le meurtrier continuera à tuer, répliqua Sherlock impassible, je compte sur toi. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois dire ou faire, n'est-ce pas ? Toute la mission repose sur toi !

Enhardi par les paroles de son ami, Victor serra les poings et releva la tête fièrement. Il ne devait pas flancher ! Les deux enfants franchirent les portes du commissariat.

-Je n'ai jamais mentit à Papa, dit Victor, je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Fais ta tête d'abrutis, répondit Sherlock, il craquera à coup sur.

-Quelle tête d'abrutis ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Celle que tu fais en ce moment.

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! Protesta Victor outré.

-Que voulez-vous les garçons ? Les interrompit une policière.

Victor respira un grand coup avant de déclarer :

-Je suis venu voir mon papa. Il est commissaire de police, il met les méchants en prison. Il est comme un super héros !

Victor avait beau être un gamin de huit ans, il n'était pas niais pour autant. Dire cette phrase avec un faux air angélique, le heurtait dans sa virilité naissante. Mais c'était le texte que Sherlock lui avait donné et qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son ami...

-Pourquoi es-tu venu voir ton Papa ? Demanda la femme.

Il eut un silence. Victor n'avait aucune envie de dire la phrase suivante. Un coup de coude de Sherlock le fit tout de suite changer d'avis.

-Parce que je l'aime ! Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

La policière fit un sourire attendri. Elle amena les deux garçons jusqu'au bureau du père de Victor. Le bureau était vide.

-Je vais chercher ton Papa, dit la policière, restez ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Une fois la femme partie, Victor demanda :

-Tu crois que mon Papa est en train d'interroger des bandits ?

-Non, il est au pub à l'angle de la rue, répondit Sherlock tout en ouvrant un placard.

-Comment tu le sais ? Non en fait laisse tomber, c'est encore un coup de ton cerveau, c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sherlock était en train de farfouiller dans les placards du bureau.

-On va aller en prison, si on nous voit, gémit Victor.

-Trouvé ! S'exclama joyeusement Sherlock brandissant des papiers.

Victor sursauta. Pourtant il se pensait habitué aux sauts d'humeur bizarre de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Victor.

-Le dossier sur la deuxième victime, répondit Sherlock en l'ouvrant, tiens ils ne l'ont pas encore identifié...

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Ces policiers sont vraiment nuls, soupira-t-il refermant le dossier, va falloir qu'on se faufile à la morgue. Je veux examiner le corps.

-Il en est hors de question ! Cria son ami horrifié.

-Ah les garçons vous êtes là ! Dit joyeusement le père de Victor en entrant dans la pièce.

Victor sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son père allait voir le dossier ! Mais Sherlock plus rapide que l'éclair l'avait déjà rangé.

-Alors il paraît que tu veux me dire quelque chose, continua l'inspecteur Trevor, ma collègue m'a parlé de quelque chose d'adorablement mignon.

Victor grimaça, il détestait qu'on le trouve mignon.

La policière de tout à l'heure ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

-Chef ! C'est urgent ! Dit-elle essoufflée.

-Que se passe-t-il sergent Wilson ? Je suis occupé avec mon fils. Si c'est encore Mrs Garett qui a perdu ses clefs...

-Ils ont trouvé un troisième corps ! Le coupa-t-elle.

-Merde ! Grogna l'inspecteur Trevor. Désolé les gamins je dois vous laisser. Victor rentre à la maison avant que ta mère s'inquiète, mais raccompagne Sherlock d'abord.

Les deux policiers quittèrent la pièce.

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Sherlock qui était resté impassible pendant tout l'échange.

-Où ça ? Oh non pitié par la morgue ! S'exclama Victor.

-Ton esprit est vraiment lent Victor, soupira Sherlock, je ne veux plus aller à la morgue. Nous nous rendons sur la scène de crime.

* * *

Sherrinford ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Sa camarade de chambre Clara était en train de sangloter sur son lit. Sherrin leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment un être comme Clara avait bien pu rentrer dans le prestigieux lycée pensionnat St James réservé à l'élite...enfin surtout les enfants de l'élite. Clara devait avoir un père ambassadeur ou un truc du genre.

-Sherrin tu es revenue ! Sanglota Clara en se jetant sur elle. Je suis tellement malheureuse !

Sherrin tapota la tête de sa camarade. Avec ce geste amical, normalement selon les prédictions de Sherrin, cette blondasse finirait bien par arrêter de déverser sa morve sur sa chemise.

Clara finit par se calmer, elle renifla bruyamment et s'assis sur son lit. Sherrinford libérée, rangea le contenu de sa valise dans son placard. Alors que la jeune fille venait d'enfiler son uniforme, Clara se mit à pousser des petits couinements. Sherrin roula des yeux. Et voilà, c'était reparti pour les lamentations !

-On s'est disputée avec Harry ! pleura Clara.

Sherrin trésaille légèrement. Une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était que Clara lui parle de Harry. Pas parce qu'elle était réfractaire à entendre les histoires de cœur et de cul de sa camarade, mais surtout parce que Harry représentait le premier un échec de déduction de Sherrinford.

Harry, Harry...c'était censé être un prénom de mec ça ! Pendant des mois, Sherrin avait cru qu'Harry était le petit ami de Clara, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Harry n'était pas « il » mais « elle ». Jamais Sherrin n'avait connu de pareil humiliation. Non mais aussi quelle idée de se faire appeler Harry quand on s'appelle Harriet !

Elle avait rencontré une fois la fameuse Harry qui était venu rendre visite à Clara à l'école. Cette femme était le stéréotype parfait de la lesbienne : coupe militaire, allure masculine, piercing... Sherrin s'en fichait de l'orientation sexuelle d'Harry, ce qui la dérangeait c'était le prénom Harry ! Sherrin ne s'était pas prié pour lui faire remarquer. Ce fut la seconde humiliation de Sherrinford.

-Mais ce n'est pas toi qui te fais appeler Sherrinford, avait répondu Harry, c'est aussi un prénom de mec ça.

-Oui Sherrin veut qu'on l'appelle par son deuxième prénom, dit Clara en rajoutant une couche, son premier prénom c'est En...

-Taisez-vous ! L'avait coupé Sherrin furieuse. Je m'appelle Sherrinford et alors ?

-Alors tu n'as rien à dire sur mon prénom, rétorqua Harry.

Sherrin était rouge de colère et de honte au seul souvenir de cette conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Continua de sangloter Clara. Elle refuse de répondre à mes appels.

Sherrin ferma les yeux. Clara l'agaçait vraiment. Mais elle devait faire bonne figure, elle devait préserver son image sociale parfaite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, dit Sherrin sur un ton doux, tu sais bien qu'Harry est plutôt caractérielle. Je suis sûre que le week-end prochain vous vous réconcilierez.

-Merci Sherrin tu es adorable, fit Clara avant de se moucher bruyamment dans sa jupe à carreau.

Sherrinford se retint d'afficher un visage dégouté.

-Au fait j'ai entendu un truc de ouf, déclara Clara, j'étais dans le couloir en train de pleurer parce qu'Harry m'avait envoyé un message super méchant sur mon Tatoo*. Puis j'ai croisé Alice qui m'a demandé...

-Viens en fait Clara, soupira Sherrin.

-Bref, j'ai entendu le principal discutait avec Mrs Figure, la prof de maths, tu sais celle qui a une moustache. D'ailleurs elle portait une jupe caca d'oie horrible...

-Clara...

-Oui, oui pardon, je m'égare, s'excusa la blonde, d'après ce que j'ai entendu le mari de Mrs Town est mort.

-Celui qui est ministre ? Demanda Sherrin étonnée.

Clara hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Ils ont dit que c'était la troisième victime d'un psychopathe qui accroche les gens à un lampadaire ! S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

-Je vois, marmonna Sherrin se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Où vas tu ? Demanda Clara. Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi Harry s'est mise en colère.

-Je dois aller voir mon frère, répondit Sherrin bien contente de fuir la blonde et ses pleurnicheries.

De son côté Clara était choquée. Est-ce qu'elle venait bien d'entendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Sherrin allait voir Mycroft ?! Oh mon Dieu ! Etait-ce le début d'une nouvelle guerre mondiale à St James ?

* * *

Mycroft était en train de discuter dans le hall de l'école. Soudain tout le monde se tut. Cela signifiait une seule chose, Sherrinford était dans le coin. Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que sa dictatrice de sœur lui voulait ? Il se retourna affichant un faux sourire aimable.

-Sherrin quelle surprise, dit-il, que me veux-tu.

-Te parler Mike, répondit-elle, seul à seul.

Mycroft se retint de la frapper en entendant ce surnom qu'il ne supportait pas. Les deux Holmes se mirent à l'écart. Tous les élèves présents retinrent leur souffle. Le souvenir du dernier affrontement entre Mycroft et Sherrinford était encore présent dans tous les esprits. Etant préfets dans leur maisons respectifs, les deux Holmes avaient été chargés d'organiser les équipes sportives pour le festival de l'école. Leur rivalité avait provoqué une véritable guerre entre les deux maisons aussi bien sur le terrain de foot que de croquet. Avec cet événement, ils avaient réussi à créer une haine respective entre leur maison pour au moins cent ans. Depuis c'était la guerre froide entre eux, aucun des deux ne bougeaient, car ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'auto-détruire.

Mais cette fois-ci, les deux Holmes ne préparaient pas l'apocalypse.

-Il y a eut un troisième meurtre, expliqua Sherrin, c'est le ministre Town.

-Oui je vois qui c'est, fit Mycroft, je connais tous ceux qui travaillent au gouvernement.

-Tu sais donc que sa femme est prof ici, continua sa sœur.

-Bien entendu, répondit-il, mais ils ne vivaient plus ensemble depuis deux ans.

-Je le savais aussi, répliqua Sherrin piquée, je vais enquêter auprès de Mrs Town. Toi j'aimerai que tu farfouilles au niveau du gouvernement, tu te sens capable de faire ça Mike ?

-Je peux le faire, répondit Mycroft agacé, mais pourquoi le ferai-je pour toi ?

-Tu ne le fais pas pour moi, répliqua-t-elle, tu le fais pour protéger Sherl qui risque de s'attirer des gros ennuis.

Mycroft soupira. Son petit frère était son point faible. Sherrin avait gagné...du moins pour cette fois-ci.

Les deux Holmes se séparèrent. Les élèves se remirent à respirer. Il semblerait qu'on est évité la guerre aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le mur était couvert de noms. Le noms des monstres.

_Monstre ! Monstre !_

La télévision dans un angle de la pièce était allumée. Une présentatrice parlaient des trois meurtres qui faisaient la une des journaux.

-La personne qui a fait ça est un monstre, déclara un policier à l'écran.

_Monstre ! Monstre !_

La personne dans son fauteuil sourit. Les gens pensaient qu'un monstre était à l'origine de tous ces meurtres. Mais ils avaient tort. C'était un héros qui tuait ces gens ! Et c'étaient ces gens les monstres !

_Protéger ! Protéger ! Protéger ! Il devait les protéger ! Tous ! Tous ! Ceux qui souffrent. Ceux qui ont mal. Il devait détruire ce système. Il devait trouver les monstres. Les monstres ! Les monstres ! Et les TUER !_

La personne éteint le téléviseur. Ce soir les monstres pouvaient dormir tranquille. Mais demain tout recommencera.

* * *

Un enfant grattait avec ses ongles le mur. Il était désespéré, il voulait sortir de là. Pour allez où ? Il ne savait pas. Dehors il n'avait plus personne. Mais il voulait quitter cet endroit, fuir les coups, fuir les violences mais surtout...

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Il tendit l'oreille, était-ce l'un de ses geôliers ? Il arrêta de gratter le mur et se recroquevilla.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait venir le sauver... Mais personne ne viendrait. Les hommes sont si cruels. Pourquoi aiment-ils faire autant le mal ? Le garçon se fit une promesse, quand il sortirait d'ici, il détruirait ce monde pourri.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 terminé ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

_*Tatoo : ben j'ai eu un petit problème d'époque. Sherlock a été probablement enfant dans les années 80-90. Or il n'y avait pas de portable à l'époque. N'étant pas de cette génération, je ne sais pas du tout comment les jeunes communiquaient. J'ai donc fait des recherches. Il y avait en France (mais il me semble l'avoir vu dans des vieilles séries) le Tatoo, un petit appareil permettant d'envoyer des mini messages._

_Sinon je tenais absolument à faire le clin d'oeil avec Clara et Harry. Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas de Clara, elle est évoquée dans le premier épisode comme étant l'ex de Harry...Watson ! _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Trouver le fil rouge

Chapitre 3 : Trouver le fil rouge

Victor Trevor assit sur un balançoire soupira.

-Ils ne nous ont pas laissé approché de la scène de crime, dit-il déçu.

-Normal nous ne sommes que des enfants, répondu Sherlock qui dessinait d'étranges symbole dans le sable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Victor curieux.

-Quelque chose de trop compliqué pour toi, répliqua son ami.

Victor vexé ne répondit pas et se mit à se balancer. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur le terrain de jeu mais les autres enfants connaissant Sherlock de réputation n'osaient pas approcher.

_-_La première victime était un professeur d'école primaire, la deuxième un homme toujours pas identifié et la troisième un homme politique influent, résuma Sherlock, à première vue il ne semble avoir aucun lien entre les victimes. Mais le tueur semble être du genre psychopathe et méthodique. Si je trouve lien entre ces victimes, je résous ces assassinats.

-Mouai...grogna Victor toujours vexé.

-J'aurai besoin que tu collectes des informations auprès de ton père, continua Sherlock, c'est lui qui est chargé de l'enquête et malgré son piètre niveau il a quelques pistes intéressantes.

-Tiens tu veux que je t'aide maintenant, fit Victor agacé, alors que tu viens d'insulter moi et mon père.

-Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité, répliqua Sherlock impassible.

-Je te déteste ! Cria Victor furieux.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi son ami s'énervait-il comme ça ? C'était la réalité pourtant. Comment faisaient Sherrin et Mycroft pour avoir des relations avec les gens ? Enfin quoi que Mycroft n'avait réellement de véritables relations, il considérait plutôt les gens comme des pions.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas fréquenter cet abrutis, déclara une petite fille rousse, c'est un psychopathe.

-Mêle toi de tes affaire Judith ! Grogna Victor. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vais jouer au terrain de jeu, répondit-elle haussant les sourcils, ce n'est pas parce que mon père adoptif est mort que je dois m'enfermer chez moi.

-Tu ne sembles pas très affectée par la mot de ton père, intervint Sherlock.

La rouquine se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

-Ma mère veut que je dise le contraire, répondit-elle, mais ça ne sert à rien de te mentir Sherlock. Oui, je me fiche de la mort de mon père. Il m'a adopté il y a deux ans, je ne le considérais pas vraiment comme mon père. Toute façon c'était un méchant, il faisait des choses mauvaises.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Victor curieux.

-Des choses pas bien dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler, répondit Judith.

-Des choses dont tu as parlé dans ton expression écrite au sujet de nos vacances, ajouta Sherlock.

Le visage de la petite fille devint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

-Tais-toi ! Cria-t-elle. Cela ne te regarde pas !

Elle tourna les talons et partit l'air furieuse.

-Tu comprends ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Victor largué.

-Tu me détestes toujours ? Demanda Sherlock inquiet.

-Oui, rétorqua Victor sur un ton sec, mais tu restes mon meilleur ami quand même.

Sherlock se dit qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux personnes ordinaires.

* * *

Le soir chez les Holmes, l'ambiance était plutôt calme. Mr Holmes remerciait le ciel que le lycée St James soit un pensionnat pour qu'il puisse avoir des soirées tranquilles comme celle-ci sans le cris de Mycroft et Sherrinford.

-Sherlock téléphone ! S'exclama Violet Holmes.

Sherlock se précipita dans les escalier suivi de près par Barberousse.

-Allo, c'est toi Victor ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Son ami lui avait promis de l'appeler pour le tenir au courant des avancées de l'enquête de son père.

-Non c'est Mycroft, répondit la voix au téléphone.

-Ah.

-Je pense que je devrais être vexé par ce « Ah » remplis de mépris, mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mike ? Demanda Sherlock qui n'avait qu'une envie, raccrocher le combiné.

-Ne m'appelle pas par ce surnom débile ! S'insurgea Mycroft. Eh ! Mais attend...qu'est-ce que...

Il eut un étrange brouhaha dans le téléphone. Sherlock en déduit que quelqu'un venait d'arracher le téléphone des mains de Mycroft.

-Sherl ? C'est moi Sherrin ! Fit sa sœur au téléphone. J'ai pris le téléphone à cet abrutis, parce que sinon on y était encore pour demain. Bref, Mike a un peu enquêté sur le derniers mort, Mr Town. Selon lui il y a quelque chose de vraiment pas clair qui remonte jusqu'à des hommes très influents. Donc nous te demandons d'arrêter ton enquête tout de suite.

-Quelle enquête ? Mentit Sherlock prenant une voix innocente.

-Sherl je sais quand tu mens, répondit Sherrin, Mike (nouveau cri en arrière fond) et moi avons très bien deviné ce que tu traficotais depuis qu'on a trouvé le premier corps. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes ! C'est dangereux ! Va plutôt jouer au pirate avec Barberousse.

-Je ne suis plus un pirate Sherrin. Maintenant je suis un pirate détective.

Il raccrocha au nez de sa sœur.

Celle-ci à l'autre bout du film fut quelques secondes choquée.

-Vu ta tête, il ne compte pas arrêter, commenta Mycroft. En plus, vue tes paroles, tu as du lui donner encore plus envie de résoudre cette enquête.

-Il m'a raccroché au nez ! S'exclama Sherrin outrée.

-Je pense que cette affaire le passionne plus qu'on ne le pensait, soupira Mycroft, à part le séquestrer je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter.

-Déblayer sa route, répondit sa sœur.

-Comment ?

-Faire en sorte que sur son chemin il ne rencontre aucun danger, expliqua-t-elle, nous allons résoudre cette enquête dans l'ombre et faire en sorte que rien n'arrive à notre petit frère adoré.

Pour une fois Mycroft était sur la même longueur d'onde que sa sœur.

Sherlock de son côté était remonté dans sa chambre. Il était contrarié par Mycroft et Sherrin. Lui qui voulait leur faire la surprise de résoudre cette enquête ! Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa fratrie.

-Téléphone ! S'écria sa mère. Sherlock c'est encore pour toi ! Dit donc tu es très demandé ce soir !

Cela ne pouvait être que Victor.

-Sherlock j'ai des informations ! Déclara fièrement son ami au téléphone. J'ai entendu mes parents en parlaient dans le salon, ils ont identifié la deuxième corps. S'ils ont mis autant de temps, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas anglais, il serait originaire d'Europe de l'Est. Et devine quoi ! Interpol le recherche ! Genre Interpol comme dans les films !

-Oui, oui, certes, soupira Sherlock, sinon quoi d'autre ? Pourquoi Interpol le recherche ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Victor, je n'ai pas tout compris. Je crois que Papa a parlé de trafic d'êtres humains. Un truc du genre.

Sherlock raccrocha, il avait les informations nécessaires pour continuer son enquêtes. Maintenant, il allait rendre visite à cette adorable peste de Judith. A l'autre bout du fil, plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Victor se rendent compte que Sherlock lui avait raccroché au nez. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était ami avec cet énergumène.

* * *

Andrew Garett anxieux se tordait les mains. La femme en face de lui paraissait sur le point de suicider et son voisin parlait à une plante verte. Scène qui pourrait paraître incongrue, mais qui ne l'était pas dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Mr Garett se mit à fixer le sol pour éviter le regard des autres patients. Il ne voulait pas y penser pourtant son esprit revenait inlassablement aux meurtres de cette semaine. Il connaissait les victimes, ainsi que le fil rouge qui lié toute cette affaire. Mais d'abord il devait demander conseil à son plus fidèle ami, le docteur Laoch.

-Mr Garett ? C'est à vôtre tour, annonça une secrétaire.

Le dit docteur l'attendait assis dans son bureau. Il était en train de lire un papier, les sourcils froncés, il semblait inquiet. Andrew Garett se raidit, son ami avait l'air épuisé, il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns grisonnant et une petite moustache. Le docteur leva ses yeux verts, il sourit voyant son ami.

-Andrew, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Nolan, répondit Garett, tu es au courant du tueur en série...

-Celui qui accroche les gens à des lampadaires et grave sur leur torse le mot Monstre, oui j'en ai entendu parlé comme tout le monde. Un cas psychologique que j'aimerai bien étudier. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

-Parce que c'est de ma faute si tous ces gens sont morts, répondit Garett.

* * *

Judith Bismuth jeta un regard perplexe à son visiteur. Sherlock Holmes se tenait debout dans son salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici le monstre ? Demanda-t-elle grinçante. Qui t'a laissé entrer ?

-Ta mère, répondit le garçon, elle est sortie faire des courses. Si je suis ici, c'est pour récupérer une information.

-Dégage, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Fiche-moi la paix !

La sonnette retentit.

-Ça doit être maman, déclara Judith, je vais lui dire de te foutre dehors sale monstre.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit ta mère, répondit Sherlock impassible, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle sonné ?

Sherlock s'attendait à ce que Judith ne réponde rien, comme l'aurait fait Victor, mais il eut la surprise d l'entendre répliquer :

-Elle a peut-être oublié ses clefs. Quand elle sait que je suis à la maison, elle ne prend pas toujours ses clefs.

La petite rouquine se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à travers le judas de la porte.

-Pfff, tu as raison, soupira-t-elle, ce n'est pas maman, c'est un ami de mon père. Encore un abrutis qui va nous présenter ses condoléances.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Judith et Sherlock eurent un mouvement de recul, cet homme avait le regard fou.

-Où est Mr Bismuth ? Demanda-t-il l'air perdu.

-Il a été tué, répondit Sherlock.

-Ah...c'est vrai...j'avais oublié, marmonna l'homme, je voulais le prévenir mais c'est trop tard.

-Je savais que je n'aurai pas du ouvrir cette porte, gémit Judith, tout ça à cause de mon imbécile de père.

-De quoi vouliez-vous le prévenir ? Demanda Sherlock ignorant les pleurnicheries de la rousse.

L'homme se mit à se tordre les mains, ce qui produisait un craquement très désagréablement.

-Je sais qui est le héros, annonça-t-il d'une voie faible, je dois les prévenir tous. Mais c'est inutile, on ne peut échapper à la vraie justice, celle qui est pure. Tous ces enfants...il le sait...par ma faute...c'est moi qui lui ait dit !

Il s'enfuit subitement en courant.

-J'en ai marre de tous ces tarés ! S'exclama Judith les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Sherlock toujours impassible.

-Oui c'est Mr Garett, répondit-elle, un ami de mon père, je crois qu'il est comptable.

L'esprit de Sherlock fonctionnait à tout allure. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient lentement à se mettre en place. Maintenant, il devait comprendre ce qui faisait si peur à Mycroft et Sherrin.

-SHERLOCK HOLMES ! Rugit Violet Holmes surgissant de nulle-part. Comment oses-tu sortir le soir sans ma permission ?! Heureusement que j'ai croisé la mère de Judith ! Tu seras privés de Docteur Maboul pendant un mois !

Judith ricana.

* * *

Le lendemain, la famille Holmes petit déjeunait. Sherlock passait discrètement sous la table des morceaux de brioche à Barberousse. William Holmes qui n'était pas du matin, regardai l'air absent la télévision.

-Les meurtres en série continue dans la banlieue londonienne, déclara un journaliste, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un mais deux corps qui ont été découverts. Il s'agirait de Mr Andrew Garett un comptable londonien et de Caroline Dubois une journaliste française.

Sherlock leva les yeux surpris. L'homme qui avait surgit chez Judith s'était fait tuer !

-Ce psychopathe doit viser ses victimes au hasard, soupira William, quand je pense que mes propres enfants ont trouvé l'un de ses corps, ça me donne des frissons partout.

-Je ne pense pas que le tueur vise ses victimes au hasard, déclara Sherlock.

-Sherlock a raison, ajouta Violet Holmes, c'est évident.

William haussa les sourcils. Sa famille était trop intelligente pour lui. Il se concentra sur la télévision. Le journaliste était en train d'interroger l'inspecteur Trevor.

-Cependant le corps de Mr Garett ne présentait pas les formes habituelles du tueur, dit-il, il n'était pas accroché à un lampadaire mais à une poubelle et sur son torse était gravé le terme de lâche.

-C'est peut-être un imitateur, suggéra Mr Holmes fièrement, j'ai lu un roman policier dans lequel le tueur imitait un tueur un série pour cacher son crime.

-Je crois que tu lis trop mon amour, dit Violet, ici c'est la vraie vie pas de la fiction. Il est évident que c'est le même meurtrier, mais il a voulu donner un traitement spécial à ce Mr Garett. Après, le pourquoi du comment, je n'en sais rien et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Une photo de la journaliste française apparut à l'écran. Blonde aux yeux bleu, elle faisait bien jeune par rapport aux autres victimes. Sherlock sourit, la mort de cette Caroline Dubois venait de le mener sur une nouvelle piste.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Premier palais mental

Chapitre 4 : Premier palais mental

Victor Trevor était un bon garçon, il n'avait pas spécialement de mauvaises notes, il était gentil poli et plutôt mignon pour un enfant de son âge. Il adorait son père plus que tout, il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de sa mère et de sa soeur qui était morte dans un accident de voiture. Pourtant, à ce moment là il était en train de faire quelque chose aussi bien répréhensible sur le plan de la morale que de la légalité. Il avait volé des dossiers de police. Enfin voler était un bien grand mot ! Il n'avait fait « qu'emprunter » ces dossiers pour que Sherlock puisse les consulter. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son meilleur ami...

Leur première rencontre ne s'était pourtant pas passer de la meilleure façon. Son pitbull avait attaqué Sherlock, en même temps ce dernier se promenait avec des sacs remplis de viande, d'ailleurs Victor ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait ces sacs ce jour-là. Heureusement Willy – le chien de Victor – n'avait pas mordu gravement Sherlock. Barberousse le cocker de Sherlock s'était précipité pour sauver son frère. Mais les deux chiens au lieu de se battre s'étaient mis à jouer gaiement avec Sherlock à moitié agonisant sur la chaussée.

Victor s'était excusé un million de fois, il était venu tous les jours chez Sherlock pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Heureusement, le garçon avait juste un énorme bleu, rien de bien méchant. William et Mycroft Holmes voulaient faire piquer Willy, car c'était une bête immonde qui avait oser attaquer leur fils/frère adoré. Mais grâce à l'intervention de Sherlock, Willy s'en était sorti et vivait désormais à la campagne chez la grand-mère de Victor.

Avec ces visites, Sherlock et Victor étaient devenu amis. Sherlock appréciait Victor qui ne semblait pas le voir comme un monstre. De plus, il y avait un étrange mystère autour de la famille Trevor. Lors d'un dîner chez les Trevor, Victor vantait le talent de déduction de son ami. L'inspecteur Trevor amusé, avait demandé à Sherlock de déduire des choses sur lui. Sherlock savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, puis il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos le père de Victor, un homme cultivé qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

-Allons Sherlock, essaye de déduire quelque chose à mon sujet ! S'exclama l'inspecteur Trevor enthousiaste.

-Récemment vous avez craint être agressé lors de vos déplacements, déclara Sherlock.

Le père de Victor écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est tout à fait exact ! Fit-il surpris. Notre commissariat a arrêté récemment un gang de criminel dangereux. L'un de mes collègues s'est fait agressé par des membres que nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre sous les verrous. Mais comment l'as-tu deviné ?

-Vous cachez une arme sous votre chemise, répondit Sherlock, or les policiers en Angleterre n'ont pas le droit de porter des armes. De plus, j'ai lu dans le journal que vous aviez arrêté une bande de dangereux criminels. J'en déduis que vous craignez une attaque en raison de votre rôle dans cette affaire.

-Impressionnant ! Quoi d'autre ?

-Vous avez fait de la boxe dans votre jeunesse, continua Sherlock.

-Tu dis ça à cause de mon nez cassé ?

-Non, mais de vos oreilles. Elles ont l'allongement et l'épaisseur de celles des boxeurs.

-Que peux-tu déduire de plus ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Vos mains montre que vous avez travaillé la terre, continua le garçon.

-Mes parents étaient agriculteurs, répondit Trevor, je les aidais dans ma jeunesse à labourer les champs.

-Vous êtes allé au Mexique.

-Exact.

-Vous avez aussi visité le Japon.

-Tout à fait.

-Et vous êtes très intimement lié à quelqu'un dont les initiales sont JA et que vous avez cherché ensuite à oublier.

Il eut un silence. L'inspecteur Trevor fixa Sherlock quelques instants. Puis sa tête plongea dans le plat de macaronis : évanoui raide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'exclama Victor hystérique. Tu as tué mon père !

Finalement, le père de Victor reprit ses esprits rapidement. Il s'excusa pour cette frayeur.

-Désolé, je suis un peu narcoleptique sur les bords, expliqua-t-il nerveux, je m'endors sans aucune raison. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Victor jeta un regard surpris à son père. Ce genre d'accident n'était jamais arrivé à son père avant. Sherlock de son côté avait bien compris que monsieur Trevor mentait pour cacher quelque chose de terrible.

-Sherlock je crois que tu devrais faire détective avec une capacité de déduction pareille, déclara l'inspecteur, tu nous mettrais tous au chômage.

Ce fut la première fois que Sherlock se dit que « ses jeux » pourraient peut-être devenir son métier. Mais Mycroft et Sherrinford ne risquaient pas d'être d'accord.

* * *

Mycroft surpris relit plusieurs fois le document. Non pas d'erreur possible. La journaliste Caroline Dubois était bel et bien liée avec le criminel recherché par Interpol, Andrej Bovich. Excepté, que tous les deux faisaient partie des victimes du psychopathe qui s'amusait ces derniers temps dans les rues de Londres, tous les deux avaient un rapport avec un trafic d'êtres humains. Andrej Bovich était connu des services d'Interpol pour la mise en place de plusieurs réseaux de prostitution. De son côté, Caroline Dubois travaillait pour une comtesse française soupçonnée de trafic d'enfants par les services secrets français. Comme par hasard le réseau de cette comtesse avait été créé par Andrej Bovich.

Ce psychopathe devait avoir un lien avec cette histoire. Cela signifiait que les autres victimes aussi, Mr Town en tant que ministre pouvait s'être retrouvé mêlé à ce genre d'affaire, Mr Garett était le comptable de plusieurs hommes influents, il restait l'instituteur Mr Bismuth qui ne semblait avoir aucun lien avec l'affaire. Pourtant il était la première victime...

Mycroft avait plusieurs contacts dans le ministère de la défense qui avaient réussi à lui passer des documents importants sur les victimes du tueur. Le serial killer avait beau ne pas être quelqu'un de très fréquentable, ses victimes ne valaient pas mieux. Plus Mycroft lisait ces rapports, moins il avait envie de voir Sherlock se mêler de cette histoire.

-Le monde est vraiment tout petit, déclara Sherrin rentrant dans sa chambre.

-Sherrin qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le dortoir des garçons qui ne sont même pas de ta maison ?! Rugit Mycroft.

Sa sœur avait un don pour surgir dans les plus mauvais moment et envahir son espace personnel. Il était dans sa chambre là et torse nu en plus !

-Je viens prendre des photos à caractère pornographique dans un but lucratif, répondit-elle, il existe un véritable marché noir en la matière dans notre lycée.

-Je le sais bien, riposta Mycroft. De quoi parlais-tu en disant que le monde était petit ?

-Je sais qui est la dernière personne à avoir vu Mr Garett avant sa mort, dit-elle.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, répliqua son frère, je sais très bien de qui tu parles.

-Ça m'étonnerait, fit Sherrin haussant les sourcils, car sinon tu nous aurais déjà fait une attaque d'apoplexie.

-Pourquoi ? C'est juste ton psy, lâcha Mycroft.

-Mon psy ? Fit la brune sans comprendre.

-Nolan Laoch, le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique de notre quartier, répondit-il.

-Ce n'est pas mon psy ! Rouspéta Sherrin. J'ai juste travaillé pour lui l'été dernier ! D'ailleurs j'ai vu des cas très intéressants de fous, ce qui m'a conforté dans mon opinion comme quoi on devrait t'enfermer Mike. Attend...tu veux dire que le docteur Laoch a vu la victime le soir du meurtre ?

-Je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même personne. Tu es en train de me dire que la victime a vu une autre personne après ton psy. Une personne qui me provoquerait une crise d'apoplexie...SHERLOCK !

Sherrin acquiesça de la tête.

-Il a rendu visite à sa camarade de classe dont le père a été tué, expliqua-t-elle, tu sais le prof d'école primaire.

-Pourquoi mais pourquoi ?! S'écria Mycroft désespéré. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais dans une autre vie pour mériter un frère et une sœur pareil ?

-Mais j'ignorai que Mr Garett avait aussi vu le docteur Laoch, continua Sherrinford ignorant les plaintes de son frère, c'est très intéressant. Je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite au docteur Laoch.

-Et moi enfermez Sherlock dans un bunker, soupira Mycroft.

-Il réussirait à s'en échapper, répondit Sherrin.

-Je le sais bien, malheureusement.

-Bon je te laisse Mike, déclara la brune, même si j'en ai aucune envie, ma camarade de chambre est encore en train de pleurer. Tiens, d'ailleurs j'ai failli oublier...

Elle sortit un appareil photo de son sac. Et avant que Mycroft ait eu le temps de réagir, le flash l'avait déjà ébloui.

-Sherrinford reviens ici tout de suite ! Rugit-il.

-Voyons Mycroft c'est pour alimenter le marché noir, dit-elle riante, je suis sûre que je vais gagner beaucoup d'argent avec cette photo de toi torse nu. Bye bye !

* * *

Sherlock réfléchissait. Dans son esprit il se trouvait dans un espace qui ressemblait étrangement à sa salle de classe. Il appelait ça son « palais mental ». Les différentes victimes du tueurs était assises chacune à un pupitre. Sherlock dévisagea chacun des personnages.

Première victime : Mr Bismuth, instituteur, père adoptif de Judith, connaissance de Mr Garett.

Deuxième victime : Andrej Bovich, membre de la mafia roumaine, spécialiste du trafic d'êtres humains.

Troisième victime : Mr Town, ministre du gouvernement.

Quatrième victime : Mr Garett, comptable de plusieurs hommes puissants (dont Mr Town et la Comtesse Cagliostro). A noter : inscription sur le torse différente, « lâche ».

Cinquième victime : Mrs Dubois, officiellement journaliste, officieusement agent de renseignement pour la Comtesse Cagliostro.

Une femme au visage flou apparut dans un coin de la classe. C'était la fameuse comtesse. Sherlock avait fait ses recherches. C'étaient une puissante femme d'affaire française qui n'hésitait pas transgresser la loi pour satisfaire les désirs de ses clients. Malgré qu'elle soit lié à plusieurs des victimes, Sherlock savait que ce n'était pas elle qui était derrière tous ces meurtres. La comtesse se trouvait en Argentine et s'occupait d'une toute autre affaire. En effet, une fois que la Cagliostro remplissait sa part du contrat, elle se désintéresser totalement de l'affaire et disparaissait sans laisser de traces, du moins aux yeux de la justice.

La Cagliostro avec l'aide du mafieux Andrej Bovich avaient mis en place un réseau, probablement de trafic d'êtres humains. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un semblait vouloir tuer toutes les personnes qui ont eu lien avec cette affaire. Mais il manquait encore des éléments à Sherlock pour faire la lumière. Quel rôle le père de Judith avait-il dans cette affaire ? Certes Judith avait dit que son père était mauvais, mais que voulait-elle dire par là ? Cette idiote refusait de lui en dire plus !

Sherlock devait se tourna vers la troisième victime, le ministre Town. Lui aussi n'avait aucun lien avec le trafic de la comtesse et de Bovich. Pourtant on l'avait tué. Surement pour la même raison que pour le père de Judith.

Sherlock devait trouver le motif qui poussait le meurtrier à assassiner ses victimes. Et alors il comprendrait tout. Assis au bureau un homme au visage flou lui sourit, c'était le tueur.

* * *

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans la même pièce délabré. Il avait mal partout, il était incapable de se lever. Il se mit à fixer le plafond. Il pouvait entendre au loin un vague bruit de circulation.

Il savait qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte d'entrepôt. Probablement, un de ces hangars abandonnés au bords de la Tamise. Selon la moisissure et les champignons, il avait déduit qu'il devait se trouver dans la banlieue de Londres. Ses ravisseurs l'avait emmené en Angleterre, le pays que détestait son terroriste de père.

Combien de temps allait-il encore resté ici ? Le jeune garçon avait arrêté de gratter sur le mur ou d'essayer de s'échapper. A quoi bon ? De toute manière sa vie n'avait qu'une suite d'horreur. Sa mère était morte d'une overdose et son père en taule pour avoir tenté de faire exploser une école au nom de l'IRA. A l'orphelinat de Dublin, les autres enfants le martyrisait, tout ça parce qu'il était différent. Les humains étaient vraiment...horribles. Alors à quoi bon vivre ?

* * *

Barberousse trottinait dans le jardin. Comme chaque soir, Violet Holmes sortait le chien dans le jardin pour sa petite commission. Il faisait déjà nuit, Barberousse savait que c'était l'heure des hérissons. Il adorait les hérissons ! Sauf quand il se piquait le nez et que ces bestioles lui refilaient des puces. Mais ce qu'il adorait le plus, c'était les écureuils ! Soudain il releva la tête.

_Écureuil ?_

Non, juste un être humain qui se tenait devant le portail. Le cocker s'approcha curieux. Etait-ce un ennemi ou un ami ? Il ne connaissait pas cette personne.

-Oh le jolie chien, dit l'inconnu, est-ce que ton maitre habite ici ?

Cet humain n'avait pas l'air méchant, pourtant Barberousse pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait.

-Moi aussi mon maitre habite ici, continua l'inconnu.

Bon, soyons d'accord, Barberousse à beau être un chien intelligent, il ne comprenait rien de ce que lui racontait cet individu. De toute façon, il avait autre chose à faire, cet humain ne semblait pas vouloir faire de mal à sa famille, donc il pouvait retourner à la chasse aux hérissons et aux écureuils.

-La justice pure ! S'exclama l'individu avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Le cocker ne pensait déjà plus à l'humain, il avait sentit la présence d'un écureui !

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu deux semaines très chargées. J'espère que le chapitre vous plait. Pour la conversation entre le père de Victor et Sherlock je me suis inspiré de la nouvelle où apparait justement Victor, le Gloria Scott._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : La justice pure

Chapitre 5 : La justice pure

On était vendredi soir, le week-end était arrivé, William Holmes se préparait psychologiquement au retour de ses deux enfants ainés. Il adorait tous ses enfants, mais il ne serait pas mécontent non plus quand l'année prochaine Sherrinford partirait à l'université. Plusieurs grandes universités américaines avaient fait du pied à sa fille, l'année prochaine elle serait probablement de l'autre côté de l'océan. William avait presque les larmes aux yeux à cette idée. Sa petite fille allait être si loin de lui ! Il avait beau ne pas supporter les disputes incessantes entre elle et Mycroft, les Etats-Unis restaient une destination beaucoup trop éloignée !

Il entendit la voitures se garait dans l'allée du garage. Sa femme et ses enfants étaient de retour. William s'élança vers la porte pour accueillir ses enfants chéris.

-Cette furie vend des photos de moi torse nu ! Hurla Mycroft en rentrant.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te promènes à moitié à poil dans l'école, répliqua Sherrin.

-J'étais dans ma chambre stupide fille ! Riposta Mycroft.

William Holmes soupira. Finalement, le futur départ de sa fille pour les Etats-Unis n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Père où se trouve Sherlock ? Demanda Mycroft.

-Père ? Mais tu vas arrêter de péter plus haut que ton cul ! S'exclama Sherrin. Appelle-le Papa !

-Sherrin pas de vulgarité, s'il te plait ! L'interrompit sa mère. Ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

-Sherlock est dans sa chambre, répondit William, il fait ses devoirs alors ne le dérange pas.

En effet, Sherlock se trouvait bien dans sa chambre mais il ne faisait pas du tout ses devoirs. Il cogitait sur son enquête. Il avait trouvé une piste intéressante qu'il comptait bien exploité. Ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec Victor pour poursuivre leur enquête. Mais pour cela il devait sortir de chez lui et jamais sa mère ne le laisserait sortir seul. L'unique solution était de filer en douce. Heureusement, il avait tout prévu. Une échelle posé contre le mur allait lui permettre de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Il était en train d'enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement.

-Sherlock j'aimerai te parler...mais qu'est-ce que ?!

-Je fais de la gym Mycroft, répondit Sherlock l'air impassible.

-Tu cherches à t'enfuir ?! S'exclama son frère.

-Moins de bruit Mycroft, continua Sherlock, je t'ai dit que je fais du sport.

-Tu me prends pour un abrutis ?

-En quelque sorte...

-Où comptais-tu sortir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rejoindre Victor, répondit Sherlock, ne t'inquiète pas nous ne ferons rien d'illégal et de dangereux.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir, rétorqua Mycroft.

-Vas tu me dénoncer à maman ?

Mycroft s'apprêter à répondre oui quand son regard croisa celui de Sherlock. Raaah ! Son satané petit frère lui faisait le coup du regard d'ange ! Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il une frimousse aussi mignonne ?! C'était son horrible bestiole qui avait du lui enseigner le regard du chien battu !

-Je ne te dénoncerai pas, lâcha Mycroft à contre cœur, mais je t'accompagne.

Sherlock ne protesta pas. Au moins il pouvait sortir, même si c'était devoir supporter son frère souffrant d'un problème affectif fraternel.

Victor Trevor qui attendait à deux pâtés de maisons, écarquilla les yeux surpris de voir Sherlock accompagné de Mycroft.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda-t-il choqué.

-Comme d'habitude il me colle, répondit Sherlock soupirant.

-Flippant...marmonna Victor

-Avez-vous conscience que j'entend tout ce que vous dites ? intervint Mycroft vexé.

-Oui et ça serait bien que tu percutes que ce que tu fais subir à ton frère c'est du harcèlement, riposta Victor.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? S'indigna Mycroft.

-Je suis le meilleur ami de Sherlock, répondit-il, c'est normal que je me mêle de sa vie.

-Et moi je suis son frère !

-Et alors ?

-Les liens du sang sont très forts, répliqua Mycroft.

-Pas toujours, répondit Victor, parfois l'amitié est beaucoup plus forte.

Sherlock regardait perplexe Victor et son frère se battre pour...d'ailleurs pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Une petite voie intérieure qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa sœur murmura « Pour ton amour Sherlock ! ». Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour hériter de deux cas pareils ?! Qu'était-il censé faire dans cette situation ? Sherrin se foutrait ouvertement de leur gueule. Son père tenterait de calmer le jeu. Et sa mère partirait sans rien dire, les laissant entre eux. Sherlock fit rapidement, le calcul, entre ces trois personnes la plus intelligente était sa mère. Il partit donc sans rien dire.

-Sherlock où vas-tu ? S'exclama Mycroft.

-Attend moi ! s'écria Victor se précipitant vers lui.

Encore une fois, c'était Mme Holmes qui avait raison.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois garçons se trouvaient devant l'hôpital psychiatrique du docteur Laoch.

-Je savais bien que cette sortie était en rapport avec ton enquête, grommela Mycroft, Sherrinford et moi t'avions pourtant interdit de continuer.

-Tu es donc au courant pour le docteur Laoch, répondit simplement Sherlock.

-Oui c'est la dernière personne à avoir Garett vivant juste avant toi, répondit Mycroft.

-Donc tu ne sais pas tout, lâcha son petit frère.

-Comment ça ?

* * *

Sherrinford regardait pas la fenêtre. Ses deux frères venaient de sortir du domicile familial sans autorisation. Elle savait très bien où ils allaient. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est que Mycroft n'ait pas empêché Sherlock d'y aller. Pourtant ils avaient convenu de protéger Sherlock ! Mais connaissant son plus jeune frère, il avait dû sortir l'arme ultime : le regard de chien battu.

Cet imprévu n'avait aucun effet immédiat sur le plan de Sherrin. Il s'agissait juste de quelques complications. La jeune fille soupira, elle défit son chignon, ses boucles brunes retombèrent devant ses yeux bleus, elle secoua la tête et se mit en pyjama. Elle s'occuperait de tout ça plus tard, là elle avait envie de dormir. En rentrant dans son lit, elle découvrit des feuilles de papier. Elle reconnu l'écriture de Sherlock.

Elle sourit. Finalement, son petit frère était beaucoup plus malin que prévu...

* * *

-C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir les Holmes ! S'exclama le docteur Laoch ravi. Même si je trouve vôtre visite un peu tardive.

Nolan Laoch n'était pas un bel homme, mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans son regard émeraude, quelque chose qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance tout de suite.

-C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à ta sœur Sherlock, continua-t-il, vous possédez les mêmes yeux et ces magnifiques cheveux bruns. Aaaah, Sherrinford quelle jeune fille intelligente, si gentille et si altruiste !

Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Le fait de mettre le prénom de Sherrin et l'adjectif altruiste dans une même phrases était une aberration contre le bon sens.

-Nous sommes venus vous parler de Mr Garett, déclara Sherlock.

Le docteur s'arrêta net dans ses louanges. Une lueur de méfiance traversa son regard.

-Je ne crois pas que vous faites partie de la police, répondit-il, vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous devriez rentré chez vous.

-Mr Garett était l'un de vos patients, continua Sherlock l'ignorant, il est venu ici la nuit avant de se faire tuer. Mr Garett vous faisiez confiance, il vous prenez pour son ami. Mais vous vous ne l'aimiez pas, vous connaissiez ses plus sombres secrets.

-J'étais son psychiatre, répondit Laoch sur un ton neutre, et je ne dirais rien de plus, je sauvegarderais le secret médical.

-Ronald Bern, Karine Xavier, Lucy Gentle, Alexander Prett, Charles Simon étaient aussi vos patients.

-Euh, c'est qui tout ça ? Demanda Victor largué.

-Ces personnes ont tous les point commun d'être des enfants, continua Sherlock, ils ont tous été victime d'un réseau de pédophilie créé par Andrej Bovich et la Comtesse Cagliostro.

Mycroft commençait à se sentir mal, il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir Sherlock. Cette histoire était bien pire qu'il ne le pensait.

-Mon métier me met en contact avec des gens en grands détresse psychologique, fit Laoch.

-C'est par Garett que vous avez appris l'existence de ce réseau, expliqua Sherlock, par la suite vous avez découvert toute l'étendue du réseau par vos jeunes patients. Vous vous êtes mis en tête de punir tous les responsables. Vous avez d'abord tué Mr Bismuth qui était un client régulier du réseau, vous avez ensuite tué Andrej Bovich qui était à l'origine du réseau. Par la suite vous avez tué le ministre Town qui était aussi un client.

-C'est une bien belle histoire mais...commença le docteur.

-Je n'ai pas fini, l'interrompit Sherlock, vous avez tué aussi Caroline Dubois qui s'occupait du transfert des enfants dans le pays. Par contre, vous n'aviez pas prévu de tuer Garett, mais celui-ci allait parlé. C'est pour ça qu'il était allé vous voir cette nuit. Docteur Loach vous êtes l'assassin.

-A vous entendre on croirait que c'est moi le méchant, répondit Laoch souriant.

-Vous avouez ! S'exclama Victor choqué.

Nolan Laoch ne paraissait pas avoir peur, il affichait toujours son sourire confiant et aimable d'un bon père de famille.

-Je n'ai fait que justice, rétorqua le médecin, ces personnes étaient intouchables. Elles ont détruit la vie de centaines d'enfants mais la justice ne les aurait jamais condamné. Je ne pouvais pas resté sans rien faire comme ce lâche de Garett. Ce n'est pas le méchant dans cette histoire, ce sont ces gens !De toute manière, toute cette histoire sera bientôt finie.

-Comment ça ? Demande Mycroft.

Ce dernier tenait fermement par les épaules Sherlock et Victor. Au moindre mouvement louche, il s'enfuyait avec eux loin de ce psychopathe.

-Le QG de ce réseau se trouve dans un entrepôt en banlieue londonienne, expliqua Laoch souriant, c'est là bas qu'ils coordonnent leur action. Demain matin ce bâtiment explosera.

-Mais c'est là que les enfants sont retenus prisonnier ! S'exclama Sherlock outré.

-Tu étais aussi au courant de ça ? Fit le docteur admiratif. Tu es aussi intelligent que ta merveilleuse sœur. Mais vois tu, au nom de la justice pure, je suis obligé de faire des sacrifices.

-Espèce de psychopathe, ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Intervint Mycroft. J'aurai dû me douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez vous. Aucune personne normale ne traiterait Sherrinford d'altruiste ! On s'en va !

-Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laissez partir ? Fit Laoch souriant.

* * *

C'était la panique dans le quartier. Victor Trevor, Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes étaient introuvables. William Holmes sanglotait sur l'épaule d'un policier pendant que l'inspecteur Trevor semblait au bord de la syncope. Seule Violet Holmes restait calme, même si Sherrin pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa mère l'inquiétude.

Sherrinford n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ses parents l'avait sorti du lit pour retrouver ses frères. Elle avait dû répéter une dizaine de fois à la police que ses frères se trouvaient à l'hôpital psychiatrique du docteur Laoch. Mais ce dernier était introuvable. Sherrin s'assit à côté de sa mère. Cette dernière regardait fixement la fenêtre. Connaissant sa mère, celle-ci devait être en train échafauder mille théories sur la disparition de ses fils.

-Maman je dois me rendre à Londres, déclara Sherrin.

-Sherrin je ne crois pas que c'est le moment, intervint son père les larmes aux yeux, tes frères ont disparu !

-D'accord, lâcha Violet Holmes.

Sherrin croisa le regard bleu de sa mère. Celle-ci en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le disait sur la disparition de Sherlock et Mycroft. Violet savait très bien où sa fille se rendait.

-Mais chérie...commença William Holmes.

-Fais moi confiance Will, le coupa sa femme, nous allons retrouvé nos fils.

Barberousse de son côté tournait dans le jardin. Il ne comprenait pas où était passé son petit maitre. Pourquoi tous ces gens étaient-ils chez eux ? Il vit la maman de son maitre s'approchait de lui. Elle s'accroupit et lui tendit la veste de son petit maitre.

-Je sais que tu es un chien intelligent, dit-elle, je veux que tu essayes de retrouver Sherlock et son frère.

Barberousse renifla le vêtement. Ça sentait Sherlock ! Il devait retrouver son maitre !

* * *

Samedi matin, Sherrinford se trouvait dans la banlieue londonienne, dans un ancien quartier industrielle. Elle se trouvait dans un entrepôt qui a priori semblait abandonné.

-Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ? Demanda une voie masculine.

La jeune fille se retourna prêt à sortir une réplique cinglante s'il s'agissait d'un stupide dragueur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il s'agissait d'un policier. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Comme tous les policiers britanniques, ce dernier n'était pas armé. Il n'avait même pas un talkie-walkie. Bref, ce type était inutile. A moins que...

-Cet entrepôt va exploser, déclara-t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Sherrin leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cet entrepôt va exploser, répéta-t-elle, à l'intérieur des enfants sont retenus prisonniers. Vous devez vite prévenir vos collègues. Pendant ce temps je m'occupe de désamorcer la bombe.

-Euh attendez vous êtres capable de faire ça ? S'exclama le policier paniqué.

-Bien entendu, dit-elle vexée, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Et de toute façon la plupart du temps, il y a un bouton ON/OFF. Mais dépêchez vous !

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Demanda le policier méfiant.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer ?

-Non mais vous êtes peut-être une mythomane.

Le brune roula les yeux. Pourquoi devait-elle tomber sur le policier le plus stupide du monde ?!

-Tant pis pour vous, répondit Sherrin, mais à cause de vous beaucoup d'innocents risquent de mourir.

Le policier allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais le regard glacial de la jeune fille l'en dissuada.

-Je...je...d'accord !

Le policier s'élança vers son commissariat. Il devait se dépêcher, la vie d'innocents était en danger. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la fille, elle fixait toujours le bâtiment. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Car si cette histoire se révélait être vraie, il aurait peut-être une promotion.

Oui...il trouvait qu'inspecteur Lestrade ça sonnait plutôt bien.

* * *

Mycroft ouvrit les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Sherlock du regard. Celui-ci se trouvait à côté de lui, ainsi que Victor. Ils étaient assis sur un canapé rapiécé dans une pièce grise. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un bâtiment en construction ou inachevé, pensa Mycroft.

-Je vois que l'ainé est enfin réveillé, déclara le professeur Laoch, ne me jettes pas un tel regard haineux, j'ai l'impression de voir Sherrin. C'est très perturbant, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me déteste.

Ok...ce type avait un véritable problème avec sa sœur ! Ce type n'était-il pas aussi légèrement pédophile sur les bords ? Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses au niveau psychologique. Certes Sherrinford allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans mais cette fascination de la part du docteur Laoch était vraiment malsaine.

-Bientôt la justice pure réunira tous ces monstres, continua Laoch, je vais sauver tous ces enfants.

-En les explosant vraiment ? Releva Mycroft narquois.

-Je me rappelle maintenant où j'ai entendu cette expression de justice pure, dit Sherlock d'une voie faible.

Mycroft se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Lui aussi cette expression lui rappelait désagréablement quelque chose.

-C'est Sherrin qui utilises cette expression, lâcha Sherlock désespéré, lorsqu'elle parle de sa futur carrière d'avocat, diplomate, juge et femme politique.

-Oui votre sœur est une sainte, déclara Laoch, c'est mon maitre !

* * *

_Chapitre terminé ! Bon il y a les révélations du pourquoi et du comment. Mais le mystère n'est pas totalement complet. Dans le prochain chapitre, le personnage de Sherrin va montrer son vrai visage, Mycroft nous faire une syncope, Barberousse reniflera les fesses d'un chihuahua et Victor va être plus intelligent que Sherlock ! Je plaisante ! ^^ Du moins en partie ! A suivre !_

_Je me suis prise un peu la tête surtout dans les moments où je me disais « Et là il appelle de son portable ! » ….ça n'existait pas à l'époque ! Sérieux comment ils résolvaient les enquêtes avant ?_


	7. Chapitre 6: : Dénouement

Chapitre 6 : Dénouement

Mycroft avait mal au dos, resté assis sur ce vieux canapé était une véritable torture.

-Le final ne devrait plus tarder, déclara Laoch, bientôt la justice pure frappera.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Bien entendu, répondit le docteur, j'ai beau le répéter mais vous n'avez pas l'air de le comprendre, ce n'est pas moi le méchant dans cette histoire.

-Que comptez-vous faire de nous ? Demanda le garçon.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, peut-être que je devrais vous tuer. Mais cela risque de faire de la peine à Sherrinford.

-Ben alors ne nous tuez pas ! S'exclama Victor. Vous dites ne pas être un méchant mais vous vous apprêtez à tuez trois enfants innocents !

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, protesta Mycroft.

-Ah bon ? Je ne l'avais pas remarquer, répliqua Victor narquois.

Mycroft le foudroya du regard. Le docteur Laoch se mit à tourner en rond l'air soucieux. Les paroles de Victor l'avaient touché. Soudain son regard s'illumina, il avait trouvé la solution.

-Vous êtes les frères de Sherrinford, dit-il, mais cela ne prouve en rien que vous soyez digne d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas son frère moi, intervint Victor.

Le docteur Laoch continua ignorant l'intervention du garçon.

-Je vais vous poser une énigme, déclara-t-il, si vous la réussissez je vous laisserez partir libre, si vous échouez je vous tue.

-Génial...soupira Mycroft.

-Nous acceptons, répondit Sherlock.

Le docteur Laoch leur détacha les mains. Il sortit de son sac, un revolver.

-Au moindre faux mouvements je vous tue, dit-il. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a quatre portes dans cette pièce. Vous devez ouvrir une seule de ces portes avant cinq minutes, sinon je vous descend.

-On doit deviner la bonne porte ? Fit Mycroft incrédule. Vous allez nous donner des indices en plus ?

-Non, j'ai tout dit, répondit Laoch souriant, tous les indices sont ici.

Sherlock et Mycroft se mirent à réfléchir à toute allure.

Mycroft se mit à scruter la pièce, à part un canapé et une horloge cassée, la pièce était vide. Tiens...une horloge...elle était arrêté sur 12h15. Peut-être que c'était un indice. A quoi peut bien correspondre cette heure ? Au déjeuner ? Il y avait aussi le canapé qui possédait trois ressorts cassés...en plus il était d'une horrible couleur rouge...

Sherlock était dans le même état d'esprit. Il se repensait sans cesse les paroles de Laoch. Mais rien ne l'éclairer. L'une de ses portes l'amenderaient vers la liberté ? Mais laquelle ? Les quatre se ressemblaient beaucoup. Sauf l'une qui avait une poignet dorée...la couleur or...comme les grilles du Paradis ? Non c'était trop tiré par les cheveux...

-Bon ben j'ouvre une porte, déclara Victor.

C'est ce qu'il fit, provoquant à Mycroft et Sherlock une crise cardiaque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait abrutis ?! Rugit Mycroft.

-Ben j'ai ouvert une porte, se justifia Victor.

-Et si c'est la mauvaise on va tous mourir, sombre crétin !

-Le docteur Laoch a dit d'ouvrir une porte avant cinq minutes, répliqua Victor vexé, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-N'importe qu...

Mycroft s'arrêta net. Il venait de comprendre, Victor avait raison. Sherlock soupira. Lui et son frère avaient foncé tête baissée dans le piège de Laoch. Croyant à une énigme complexe, ils avaient échafaudé mille théories. Alors que le docteur leur avait seulement dit d'ouvrir une prote avant cinq minute...Heureusement que Victor et son petit cerveau étaient là !

-Vous avez réussi, fit le docteur Laoch, vous pouvez partir.

Ce dernier était partagé entre le soulagement et la crainte. Mais il avait fait une promesse, il devait laisser ces enfants partir. De toute manière, son plan était en marche et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Mycroft attrapa Victor et Sherlock par la main, et les amena loin de fou furieux. Une fois hors du bâtiment, ils reconnurent l'un des quartiers industriels de Londres.

-Trouvons un bus, un policier, une station de métro, n'importe quoi qui nous permettra de rentrer chez nous, fit Mycroft, et de dénoncer ce psychopathe à la police. Il faut aussi empêcher la bombe d'exploser.

-Normalement tout devrait bien se passer si Sherrin a bien suivi mon plan, déclara Sherlock.

-Quel plan ? Demanda Victor.

-J'ai laissé des instructions à ma sœur hier soir.

-Notre sœur l'hypothétique leader de ce psychopathe, marmonna Mycroft, je ne suis pas sure que cela soit une excellente idée...

-J'ai fait le choix de croire en elle, répliqua Sherlock.

-Tu as bien raison, répondit Mycroft, elle a beau être insupportable, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. En plus bientôt, elle aura besoin de nous, sa famille.

Sherlock jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère. Pour la première fois, il ignorait totalement de quoi parlait Mycroft. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout...

* * *

Sherrinford examina l'immeuble. Le docteur Laoch était un homme intelligent, fou certes, mais il savait où poser la bombe pour détruire l'entrepôt dans son ensemble. La brune analysa les lieux, en quelques calculs rapides elle devina où se trouvait la bombe. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et se trouva nez à nez avec un type à l'air plutôt louche.

-Mais que... ?!

L'homme ne put achever sa phrase, Sherrin venait de le castrer par un splendide coup de pied. Comme il commençait à hurler de douleur, la jeune fille l'acheva par un coup de poing sur la tempe. L'homme s'évanouit sous le choc. Autrefois, Sherrinford voulait devenir médecin, elle avait étudié d tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le corps humain. Depuis elle connaissait parfaitement l'anatomie humaine. Cette connaissance lui donnait la capacité de mettre K.O un humain en quelque mouvement.

La jeune fille fouilla l'homme, comme prévu il portait une arme, elle la récupéra. Sherrin ne croisa pratiquement personne. Seuls deux autres pauvres types se firent à nouveau castrer. Elle descendit dans la cave et trouva caché derrière la tuyauterie la bombe. Tout ceci était un jeu d'enfant, pensa Sherrin. Sherlock avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. La brune n'avait fait que suivre depuis le début les instructions que lui avait laissé son petit frère. Sherrinford soupçonnait depuis longtemps le docteur Laoch mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock résolve l'enquête dans son intégralité.

Elle n'eut aucune difficulté pour désamorcer la bombe. A vrai dire, il y avait bel et bien le fameux bouton On/Off. Un instant, elle avait eu peur de se retrouver comme dans les films devant une dizaines de fils multicolores sans savoir lequel couper. D'ailleurs, comment le docteur Laoch avait-il réussi à se procurer un matériel pareil ? Il faudrait qu'elle enquête là dessus quand elle aura le temps. Sherrin sourit, sa mission se terminait ici. La police ne tarderait pas et délivrerait tous les enfants. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sauver Sherlock, Mycroft et Victor. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le sous-sol, une voix d'homme la fit sursauter. Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un container.

-Depuis la mort d'Andrej c'est vraiment devenu la folie, grogna un homme, on vient de retrouver deux de nos hommes assommés et un troisième raide mort.

Mince, elle avait tué quelqu'un, pensa Sherrin. Elle avait peut-être frappé trop violemment le premier homme. Bah tant pis, ça ferait un connard de moins sur cette planète. Non ce n'était pas bien de penser comme ça...elle adressa une prière au ciel pour cet homme mort. Des trois enfant Holmes, Sherrin était la seule croyante et qui accompagnait William Holmes chaque dimanche à la messe. Pourquoi croyait-elle en Dieu ? Elle même ne le savait pas, peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'impression que de croire en cette entité était le seul barrage contre ce qui se cachait au fond d'elle.

-Vous croyez qu'il s'agit du psychopathe ? Demanda un autre homme.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'autre, mais en tout cas on se casse d'ici. Met le plus de gamins possibles dans le camion. Moi je m'occupe de celui du troisième étage.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, laissant Sherrin seule. La jeune fille soupira, finalement elle allait devoir rester. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces hommes emmener les enfants. Elle suivit discrètement, l'homme qui devait charger les enfants dans le camion.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit-elle, je crois que je me suis perdue.

L'homme se retourna surpris. Sherrin lui asséna un coup de crosse de l'arme qu'elle avait récupéré tout à l'heure. L'homme s'écroula par terre. Maintenant au suivant !

La brune s'élança dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Elle entendit des cris d'enfants qui lui donnèrent des frissons.

-Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi ! Hurla un garçon. Je ne veux pas venir avec vous !

L'homme de tout à l'heure tirait par le bras un enfant en guenille, son visage était couverts de bleus. Devant ce spectacle Sherrin perdit le contrôle. Elle se jeta sur l'homme comme une furie. Le petit garçon tomba par terre, il se recroquevilla contre le mur. L'homme plaquait contre le mur tenta de se libérer, mais la jeune fille lui asséna un coup dans les testicules. Il hurla de douleur et se laissa tomber par terre contre le mur. Sherrin lui colla le canon de son revolver sur la tempe.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Gémit l'homme. C'est vous le tueur ?

-Non, enfin peut-être un petit peu, répondit froidement Sherrin.

Sa voix était étrangement calme. Après cet accès de fureur, la jeune fille se sentait étrangement sereine, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Je hais les individus de votre espèce, continua-t-elle impassible, vous ne devriez même pas avoir le droit de vivre. C'est parce qu'il existe des gens comme vous que ce monde est si pourri. Mon rêve voyez-vous est de rendre ce monde meilleur. Alors je traquerais tous les connards de votre espèce jusqu'au dernier pour faire justice.

-Vous n'êtes pas mieux que nous si vous nous tuez, riposta l'homme narquois.

Sherrin ricana.

-Je ne suis pas une tueuse, répondit-elle, je suis totalement contre le fait d'ôter la vie. En parlant de mon concept de « justice pure », je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le docteur Laoch me suive au mot. Le plus grand danger des doctrines, c'est d'être appliquées par des extrémistes. Laoch croyait bien faire. Le pauvre...dire que je lui racontais tous ces bobards pour qu'il me déclare saine d'esprit. Tsss ma mère est persuadée que j'ai un problème...

Elle fut coupée, l'homme venait de sortir un couteau de sa manche. Sherrin crut voir sa dernière heure arrivée, mais le petit garçon s'interposa en donnant un coup de pied dans la main de l'homme. Sous le choc, il lâcha le couteau que le garçon se dépêcha de récupérer.

-Toi je vais te tuer sale monstre ! Rugit l'homme à l'enfant. Tu es un démon ! Si tu es vivant c'est uniquement parce que ton intelligence nous est utile...

Il fut coupé net par Sherrinford qui lui enfonça le canon de l'arme dans sa bouche. La fureur avait de nouveau envahi la jeune fille, dans ce petit garçon c'était Mycrof et Sherlock qu'elle voyait. Le coup partit, l'homme s'écroula par terre raide mort. Sherrin horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire lâcha l'arme, tremblante.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Demanda le petit garçon inquiet.

Sherrin respira un bon coup. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions l'envahir. Elle refusait que le diagnostique de sa mère soit vrai. Il en était hors de question ! Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'être désolé, répondit-il, c'est eux qui m'ont fait du mal. Vous vous m'avez sauvé.

La brune sourit faiblement.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Jim, répondit-il.

-Sympa comme prénom, dit Sherrin souriante, tu t'appelles comme mon chanteur préféré, Jim Morrison. Moi c'est Sherrinford Holmes, mais tu peux m'appeler Sherrin.

L'enfant sourit. Grâce à cette fille, il avait pu sortir de cet enfer. Une fois dehors il allait pouvoir enfin se venger du monde entier. Mais il ne ferait pas de mal à cette Sherrinford Holmes, bien au contraire il dédierait tout une partie de sa vie à cette fille.

* * *

Barberousse tournait dans le quartier depuis plusieurs heures à la recherche de son petit maitre, mais sans succès.

-Finalement ce chien est inutile, soupira Violet Holmes, j'espère que les garçons réussiront à se débrouiller.

Son mari désespéré, encourageait le cocker. Violet n'aimait pas voir William dans cet état, la disparition de Mycroft et Sherlock l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Dire que Violet ne ressentait rien aurait été un mensonge, mais à l'inverse de son mari elle contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions. Et si jamais quelque chose arrivait à ses enfants chéris, elle n'hésiterait pas commettre le pire pour eux.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt d'autobus prés de chez eux. Barberousse se stoppa net.

-Violet je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose ! S'exclama William.

-J'en doute, répondit Violet blasée.

En effet, Barberousse soulageait sa vessie contre la parois de verre de l'arrêt. A ce moment-là, un autobus s'arrêta. Sherlock, Mycroft et Victor en sortirent.

-MES ENFANTS ! s'écria William Holmes se jetant sur eux.

Sherlock réussit à éviter son père, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du pauvre Mycroft, qui faillit mourir étouffé.

-Maman où se trouve Sherrin ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Elle est allée faire ce qu'elle devait faire, répondit-elle, elle s'est rendue à Londres. Je pense que nous devrions prévenir la police de vôtre retour, ainsi que le père de Victor.

Barberousse tout content tournait autour de Sherlock. Il avait retrouvé son petit maitre !

-J'en profiterais pour lui donner mon enregistrement, déclara Sherlock.

-Quel enregistrement ? Demanda William.

-L'enregistrement des aveux du docteur Laoch, répondit-il, Victor a eut l'excellente idée de me prêter un microphone enregistreur.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Le docteur Laoch ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi l'entrepôt n'avait-il pas encore explosé ? Même si Sherlock et les autres étaient libres, ils n'auraient jamais eu le temps de stopper l'explosion. Que se passait-il ? Soudain, la porte de l'appartement vola en éclat. Une escouade de policiers s'engouffra dans la pièce.

-Nolan Laoch vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara l'inspecteur Trevor, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

-Pour quels motifs ? Demanda le docteur.

-Pour l'assassinat de quatre personne, répondit le policier.

-Je n'ai jamais...

-Inutile de tenter de vous défendre, le coupa l'inspecteur, quelqu'un nous a fournit un enregistrement de vos confessions.

Le docteur Laoch se mit à rire nerveusement. Ces gamins l'avaient bien eu ! Ils étaient bel et bien digne de Sherrinford !

-Je ne faisais que justice, lâcha-t-il, je faisais le travail que vous étiez incapable de faire !

-Assassiner ces gens n'étaient pas la solution, répliqua Trevor, de plus vous vous apprêtiez à tuer d'innocents enfants.

-Ces enfants ont tellement soufferts qu'ils sont comme mort ! Riposta Laoch. Qui a arrêté ma bombe ?

-Vous êtes vraiment taré, soupira l'inspecteur, un policier a été mis au courant par une jeune fille. Nous ignorons son identité, même si j'ai ma petite idée là dessus.

Laoch pensait à la même personne. Pourquoi est-ce que Sherrinford l'aurait arrêté ? Il pensait qu'elle serait fière de lui...Où avait-il simplement mal interprété les intentions de la jeune fille ?

* * *

_Chapitre 6 terminé ! _

_Nous nous approchons de la fin. L'intrigue principale est résolue, mais dans les prochains chapitres je traiterais des répercussions de cette affaire sur les personnages et expliquerait comment ils sont devenus les adultes que nous connaissons dans la série !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu ! Et merci pour vos commentaires !_


	8. Chapitre 7: Ce que nous sommes devenus

Chapitre 7 : Ce que nous sommes devenus.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis l'affaire « Laoch ». L'implication des enfants Holmes avaient été caché, en grande partie par la volonté des parents Holmes et de l'inspecteur Trevor qui souhaitaient oublier cette histoire le plus vite possible.

Les enfants enlevés avait été retrouvée sain et saufs. La plupart étaient des orphelins issus du monde entier. Selon la presse, la plupart de ces enfants avaient été placés dans des centres spécialisés en vue d'adoptions. Sherrinford prise d'une nouvelle passion et se sentant légèrement coupable de toute cette histoire avec le docteur Laoch, s'était mise à travailler bénévolement dans ces centres.

-C'est édifiant, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être utile, dit-elle un soir au dîner, finalement je vais peut-être reporter mon plan de domination du monde pour fonder une association pour les enfants.

-Toi ? Tu renoncerais à la conquête du monde pour créer une association caritative ? Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Lui répondit Mycroft.

-Tout le monde n'a pas un cœur de glace Mike, riposta sa sœur.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Mike ! Rugit-t-il. Espèce de taré...

-Mycrof ça suffit ! Le coupa sa mère. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ta sœur. Et toi Sherrin inutile de ricaner, même si ce surnom est adorable, cela agace ton frère, donc arrête.

Les deux ainés Holmes se turent et se foudroyèrent du regard. Sherlock profitant de la situation, donnait discrètement ses brocolis à Barberousse. Malheureusement Mycroft le repéra.

-Arrête d'engraisser cette usine à poil, dit-il, il est déjà plus proche de la baleine que du chien.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-Ce n'est pas une baleine mais un chien pirate détective ! Protesta-t-il.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, son frère avait beau être un génie, dés qu'il s'agissait de cette bête immonde, il redevenait un simple enfant.

Sherlock voulait toujours devenir un détective pirate, cette affaire n'avait fait que le motiver encore plus, au grand désespoir de ses ainés. Victor était d'accord pour devenir son matelot. Avec Barberousse, ils vogueraient sur les mers pour résoudre les crimes.

-Vous avez entendu parlé de la disparition du gamin champion de natation ? Demanda Sherrin. Il s'appelle Carl Powers je crois, il est dans la même classe que l'un des enfants dont je m'occupe au centre...

-Sherrin tais-toi, l'interrompit Mycroft.

-D'où tu me dis de me taire...

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le visage passionné de Sherlock. Oh non...elle espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas inciter à recommencer son jeu de détective.

-Bravo Sherrin ! Vraiment Bravo ! Fit Mycroft hargneux.

-Mycroft calme toi, intervint Violet, ne parle pas à ta sœur de cette manière.

William Holmes soupira intérieurement, malgré toute cette histoire, ses enfants étaient toujours les mêmes. Il aimerait que ses jours durent toujours. Mais c'était impossible, pas avec des enfants comme les siens. Il avait beau ne pas avoir l'intelligence de sa femme et de ses enfants, il avait le pressentiment que ces beaux jours disparaissaient un jour.

Oui, un jour tout se briserait. Et ça avait déjà commencé...

* * *

_« Le diagnostique est tombé... »_

Sherrinford secoua la tête, elle voulait chasser ces mots de son esprit. Sa mère la tenait par la main, elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis que Sherrin était entrée au collège. La jeune fille sentait que sa mère souffrait autant qu'elle.

_« Le diagnostique est tombé, vous souffrait de... »_

Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter et elle ne l'accepterait jamais ! Comment un esprit aussi puissant que le sien pouvait souffrir d'une telle futilité ?! Ce médecin devait se tromper, il ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Elle allait très bien !

_« Le diagnostique est tombé vous souffrez de troubles bipolaires. »_

Le psychiatre n'avait cessé de la rassurer. Les médicaments lui permettraient de vivre une vie presque normale. Comme si on pouvait vivre normalement en ingurgitant des anti-dépresseurs ! Ce médecin avait tort, c'était la seule explication logique. En plus c'était un psychiatre, et depuis l'épisode Sherrinford se méfiait de ces individus.

-Sherrin quoi qu'il arrive nous seront toujours avec toi, la rassura Violet Holmes.

_« Les troubles bipolaires, sont aussi connus sous le nom de psychose maniacodépressive, ce sont des maladies qui entraînent des dérèglements de l'humeur se manifestant par des phases tant de dépression que d'excitation. Ces phases apparaissent soit en réaction au stress, soit sans raison apparente et peuvent être d'intensité variable et s'entrecouper de périodes de stabilité. »_

Les paroles du médecin continuaient de raisonner en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter...

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur ta famille, continua sa mère, tu n'es pas seule.

Non, non, non, elle n'était pas bipolaire ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de sa famille ! Elle allait très bien ! Elle le montrerait au monde entier !

-Merci maman, répondit-elle souriante, je sais que tout ira bien.

Mensonge. Sherrin ferait comme d'habitude, elle feindrait d'être normale mais il était hors de question qu'elle prenne des médicaments ou autres conneries du genre. Elle n'était pas malade !

_« Nous serons toujours là »_.

Sherrin pouvait avoir confiance en ces paroles, quoi qu'elle fasse ou devienne, sa famille l'aimera toujours.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

* * *

Sherlock du haut de ses vingt ans, regardait incrédule la pierre tombale devant lui. Malgré les cordes de pluie, il pouvait distinctement lire _« Victor Trevor »_. Son unique et meilleur ami était mort. Et c'était de sa faute...

-Sherlock je suis désolé, fit Mycroft abrité son un parapluie rouge.

Certes, Sherlock se savait responsable, mais Mycroft l'était tout autant.

-Tu savais ce que faisait Sherrin, lâcha Sherlock, mais tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Tu as toujours adoré notre sœur, répondit-il, je voulais te protéger. Tu ne m'aurais de toute manière pas cru.

-Tu aurais pu intervenir ! S'exclama Sherlock haineux. Tu aurais pu sauver Victor !

Mycroft ne répondit pas. Il savait que quoi qu'il dirait son frère ne l'écouterait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas sauver Victor Trevor. Il avait beau travailler pour les services secrets britanniques, il ne contrôlait pas tout...du moins pour le moment.

Sherrinford avait vraiment tout détruit. Pendant des années, elle avait mentit disant suivre son traitement pour ses troubles bipolaires. Son état s'était empiré au fil des années, elle était devenue instable et imprévisible. Au nom de sa justice pure, elle s'était mise à fricoter avec des terroristes. Mycroft le savait, mais il n'avait rien dit à Sherlock pour ne pas le blesser.

Sherrin avait dépassé la limite le jour où elle fut impliquer dans un attentat. Mycroft n'avait pas bouger le petit doigt aujourd'hui. Il avait laissé sa sœur sombré dans les ténèbres. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait impliqué Sherlock et Victor. Ces deux-là, s'était retrouvés poursuivit par des terroristes.

A présent Victor était mort. Sherrin avait réussi à échapper à la justice britannique. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle. Mais personne ici ne voulait la retrouver, pas même sa famille. Violet Holmes avaient renié sa fille, refusant qu'on prononce seulement son prénom devant elle. Le pauvre William ne disait rien, mais les actes de sa fille, lui avaient brisé le cœur. Mycroft haïssait sa sœur et rêvait de l'enfermer dans une goulag russe. De son côté Sherlock avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute capacité à ressentir le moindre sentiment humain.

Grâce à une affaire qu'il avait résolu en Californie, il y a quelques années, il logeait en plein Londres. La propriétaire Mrs Hudson n'était pas très présente à Londres, car elle avait encore des affaires à régler aux Etats-Unis, même si elle comptait s'installer définitivement à Londres.

Sherlock se sentait seul dans cet appartement. Peut-être qu'il devrait se trouver un locataire ? Non, il ne voulait plus jamais être proche de quelqu'un. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en retira un seringue. Il avait trouvé sa délivrance et l'oubli dans la drogue.

* * *

-Tu es devenue si ennuyeuse Sherrin, soupira Jim Moriarty, on dirait un mort-vivant.

Sherrin, le regard vide, se tenait assise face à la mer. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait tout perdu.

-Je pensais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, continua Moriarty, mais finalement tu étais comme tous les autres. Maintenant, tu n'es plus qu'un jouet cassé. Pourtant, j'ai adoré jouer avec toi, détruire ta vie était vraiment fascinant. Tout le monde croit que tu es une criminelle, alors qu'au contraire tu as tout fait pour m'arrêter. Mais ma plus grande réussite, c'est ta famille ! Ils te haïssent tous.

Jim remarqua que la main de Sherrin tressaillit légèrement. Il afficha un sourire diabolique. Finalement, il restait un peu de l'âme de la jeune femme dans ce corps. Cette imbécile avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en avalant une tonne de médicaments. Quelle ironie...elle qui avait toujours refusé le moindre traitement. Elle était restée dans le comas quelques jours, depuis Moriarty trouvait qu'elle tenait plus du légume que de l'humain.

-Enfin, je te mentirais sir je te disais que je ne suis pas amusé, ajouta-t-il, mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes histoires ont une fin. Je sens que me trouver un nouveau jouet va être long. Mais je peux attendre, j'ai bien mis plus de dix ans à mettre en place mon jeu pour te détruire.

Il s'approcha de la Sherrin et attrapa des joues pour faire comme si elle parlait.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il d'une voix nasillarde imitant Sherrinford.

Moriarty éclata de rire. Cette femme ressemblait vraiment à un légume.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi l'enfant que tu as sauvé, se montre aussi cruel avec toi, répondit-il, ma douce et belle Sherrin, c'est parce que je t'aime. Et j'adore détruire ce que j'aime ! Bon je dois te laisser, des attaques à la bombe requièrent mon attention.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sherrin.

Moriarty écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le légume lui parle.

-Ma très chère Sherrin, dit-il, c'est un plaisir de voir que ton intellect a été préservé malgré ton pseudo suicide.

-Qui est Sherrin ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Non...elle n'était quand même pas réellement amnésique, pensa Jim intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Ce n'était pas drôle de torturer quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de lui ! Mais peut-être faisait-elle semblant...il était hors de question qu'il se laisse avoir par une combine aussi banal. Mais si jamais, elle était vraiment amnésique, il la laisserait tranquille.

Il détestait s'amuser avec des jouets cassés.

* * *

_« Le célèbre détective consultant Sherlock Holmes s'est suicidé hier à Londres. Il semblerait que ses plus brillantes affaires ainsi que le criminel Jim Moriarty ne soient qu'une invention de sa part dans le but de devenir célèbre. Le docteur John Watson... »._

Quelqu'un éteignit le poste de télévision.

-Mais maman ! Rouspéta un gamin aux boucles brunes. J'étais en train de regarder la télé !

-Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs jeune homme, répliqua sa mère, en plus arrête ce que tu regardes n'est pas de ton âge.

-Mais Sherlock Holmes était un menteur ! S'exclama le garçon.

-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Ma maman tu connais vraiment rien de la vie, soupira-t-il, Sherlock Holmes c'était un super détective qui vit à Londres. Mais en fait non, c'était un menteur, il inventait ses affaires !

-C'est bien un comportement d'anglais ça, répondit sa mère, tous des faux-culs. Bon file dans ta chambre, tes mathématiques t'attendent.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser un bateau pirate en plastique par terre.

-Tu te rends compte que tous mes rêves sont brisés ? S'exclama son fils sur un ton faussement mélodramatique. Sherlock Holmes n'existe pas ! Moi qui voulait devenir un pirate détective...

Sa mère lâcha subitement le jouet qui tomba sur la table basse en verre. Cela produit un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter le petit garçon.

-Tout va bien maman ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu es toute pâle...

-Oui, oui ça va, répondit-elle, j'ai juste eu une impression de déjà vu.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils.

-Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire, déclara-t-il, c'est peut-être un complot du gros méchant pour faire tomber Sherlock Holmes...

-Inutile de détourner la conversation jeune homme, le coupa sa mère, va immédiatement faire tes devoirs.

Le garçon s'exécuta, non sans protester et traîner les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa mère soupira, être une maman c'était parfois épuisant. Elle savait que son fils était un bon garçon, il aurait fini par faire ses devoirs de lui-même. Si elle l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre c'est pour qu'il arrête de regarder ce bulletin d'information sur Sherlock Holmes et Moriarty. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait ces noms, elle avait la désagréable impression que des souvenirs tentaient de remonter à la surface. Et ça elle ne voulait pas, elle avait beau se souvenir de rien de sa vie antérieure, elle savait qu'elle serait malheureuse si elle se souvenait de tout.

* * *

Moriarty était enfin mort. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Mycroft Holmes. Il y avait très peu de chance que ce dernier survive à une balle dans la tête. Enfin, il avait des raisons de se méfier, son propre frère Sherlock Holmes avait réussi à orchestrer parfaitement sa fausse mort.

-Vous pouvez entrer Anthéa, dit-il à son assistante.

Cette dernière entra, les bras chargés de courrier.

-Je pense que la deuxième lettre pourrait vous intéresser, dit-elle, elle vient des Etats-Unis.

Des Etats-Unis? Qui m'écrirait de là bas ? se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Etrange...

Il reconnu la signature de l'un de ses contacts de l'Etat du Maine. Une photographie tomba de l'enveloppe. Mycroft sentit son coeur se glacer en voyant la femme sur la photo.

Sherrinford.

Elle était donc encore en vie.

La lettre expliquait qu'elle était mariée, mère d'un petit garçon et travaillait comme professeur dans un collège. Tout l'inverse de la vie que la Sherrin d'autrefois aurait mené. Mycroft se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en lisant la lettre. D'après, son contact, sa soeur était amnésique.

Une nouvelle fois Mycroft Holmes se trouva face à un dilemme. Devait-il le dire à Sherlock? A chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler de Sherrinford, son frère se fermait comme une huitre. De plus, Mycroft se sentait horriblement coupable. A l'époque de la mort de Victor Trevor, il était persuadé que Sherrin était une criminelle. Mais avec les derniers évènements concernant Moriarty, il avait découvert que sa soeur avait été probablement le premier jouet de Moriarty. Mais comment pouvait-il l'annoncer à ses parents? Ils avaient déjà tant souffert. Et Sherlock? Ce dernier avait prévu de démanteler les réseaux criminels de Moriarty. Peut-être qu'au détour d'un groupe terroriste serbe, il découvrirait la vérité sur Sherrin.

Mycroft ferma les yeux. Un instant il se souvint de cet après-midi où ils avaient découvert tous les trois, le corps attaché à un poteau. A l'époque ils étaient si heureux et innocents.

* * *

_Histoire terminée ! _

_Peut-être que certains seront déçu par cette fin, je m'en excuse. A la base, j'avais prévu de m'arrêter à la résolution de l'enquête durant leur enfance et de glisser quelques phrases sur ce qu'ils sont devenus plus tard. Mais j'ai été emporté dans mon élan d'écrivain ' Je tenais à expliquer ce que sont devenus certains personnages dans un souci de cohérence avec la série. _

_En relisant ce chapitre je me suis rendue compte que c'était quand même un peu glauque l'ambiance. En plus je n'aime pas du tout lire ce genre d'histoire trop sombre et psychologique…quand je me suis rendue compte que je faisais souffrir un peu trop mes personnages, j'ai décidé de mettre cette note d'espoir à la fin. Parce que j'adore l'espoir, je n'aime pas du tout les histoires qui finissent mal, complètement. J'aime que les auteurs mettent, même s'il est microscopique, un peu d'espoir._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. _

_Est-ce que je vais écrire une suite ? une préquelle ? La réponse est non. Du moins, sur l'univers de cette histoire. J'ai un projet de fic sur Sherlock qui se passe pendant sa vie étudiante et sa rencontre avec une "danseuse exotique" ^^. Mais je dois encore préciser l'intrigue et les personnages dans ma tête. Dans tous les cas, il ne s'agira pas d'une histoire qui se passe dans le même univers que le pirate détective. Oui, en effet Sherlock sera un alien venu de…non je déconne ! ^^ Ce que je veux dire c'est que se sera une histoire totalement à part. S'il y a Victor Trevor (oui il y sera), ce ne sera pas celui de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, il y aura surement Sherrinford mais ce sera probablement un garçon…bref! Je raconte tout ça mais il faut encore que je l'écrive!_

_* Carl Powers: aaaah, ce pauvre garçon dont on parle à la fin de la saison 1. La police pensait qu'il s'était noyé. Mais Sherlock à l'époque avait trouvé ça bizarre à cause d'une historie de basket. Moriarty l'aurait tué car il se moquait de lui. Aaaah, ce Jim on ne le changera jamais! Quel taquin!_

_A bientôt ! Merci de m'avoir lu! _


End file.
